Ghosts Of The Past
by gimme shelter
Summary: Nancy past comes back to haunt her and she needs help that only one man can provide,will the nightmare end? rated M for later chapters, first fan fic please be gentle reviews and opinions welcome x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:welcome to my nightmare

Metallic dampness clung to Nancy's nostrils as she walked down the hallway, this was unfamiliar this wasn't how home smelt this was a new dangerous aroma that made all the hairs on her body stand on end. Her quiet feet crept slowly forward pulling her body with them, the darkness obscuring her vision the only noticeable light came at the end of the narrow hallway through a chink in the door. The closer she got the more the metallic smell grew until she could taste it, she stifled a her breathing as her foot hit a wet patch on the floor but with the next step so came more liquid oozing through her toes, she began to shake her hands still clasped firmly over her mouth. Why was the house so silent it was normally full of noise from her two younger sisters Sally-Ann and Bess arguing with their older brother Nicholas, the smell of her mothers cooking and fathers pipe smoke would have hit her as soon as she set foot through the door, but not tonight as soon as she's opened the door she knew something was wrong. As she slowly got closer to the door she used the light to see where the water on the floor was coming from, but looking down she froze in horror there was no water, the cold wooden floor was covered in a blanket of claret, her feet and the edge of her dress stained red with what she now knew to be blood. She now understood the lack of noise; there was no one to make any noise. She pushed the door open slowly her entire body trembling from mingled shock and fear, she would never forget the sight inside that room. Her parents and siblings bodies torn apart everyone one of them unrecognisable covered in a red glaze each hanging by a thick rope from the ceiling, limbs were missing, internal organs had been removed, and looks of sheer terror remained on faces that hadn't been slashed to pieces, every inch of the walls were splattered and glistening, the floor was coated in a thick layer of blood the room seemed to glow red and the metallic taste in the air was stronger than ever. Nancy stood rooted to the spot, struggling to take in the horrific sight in front of her, but something pulled her back from shock, the feeling that she was not the only one still breathing in this house, she turned intending to run but instead noticed now that the hallway lamps had been lit. The hallway shared the same red glaze as the kitchen blood was sprayed and splattered everywhere she couldn't stand it any longer, her legs seemed to find life again and she ran sliding and skidding in the blood as she did but she was stopped in her tracks, a tall man in black his face obscured by a hat and scarf stood blocking her freedom from the torment, her breath was coming in quick pants there was no other way out she began to panic as he began advancing on her his steps large and his pace quick. She tried to move but her body had given up on her she fell to the floor and found her voice she screamed as loud as she could before a blood soaked glove stifled her, the man was holding her close his breathing heavy and hot on her neck he stank of decay as he dragged her back into the room slamming the door behind him.

Nancy shot up in her bed panting and shaking, the same nightmare that had haunted her for 8 years ensuring she never slept and that a day didn't go by without her remembering the horror of that night, she stood up her feet hitting the cold floor she was soaked in cold sweat her hair clung fiercely to her neck and face. She opened the curtains the sun was rising as she wiped a cold cloth over her face, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was pale and her eyes were bloodshot,

'It's been 8 years dear are the nightmares still as bad as ever?' Nancy looked up to see her aunt Margaret standing in the now open doorway.

'Some nights are worse than others'

'You were screaming dear, gave us all quite a fright', her aunt crossed the room and took Nancy's face in her hands,

'You've never screamed before darling', her aunt's eyes were filled with concern,

'I'm fine aunt Maggie, just a particularly bad night'

'We all worry about you, it should never have been you that found them…' she trailed of towards the end of her sentence pain etched across her face, anger in her tone,

'Well I'll go start breakfast, it's going to be a lovely day', she said forcing a more cheerful tone as she spoke, leaving Nancy alone in the room again.

Nancy sat back down on the bed the nightmares were becoming worse, so much more vivid now than she could ever remember, but she couldn't tell aunt Maggie or uncle Harry that she refused to worry them anymore than she already did after everything they'd done for her. She had occasionally spoken to her uncle's closest friend Hugo Styck (pronounced stick), he had seen his fair share of horrors in war and on his travels, he was able to understand a bit better, but she had stopped sharing her nightly horrors with him for a while now, he was an old man he didn't need her terrifying past burdening him on top of his own.

She looked out of the window into the quiet, peaceful countryside, she'd come to live with her aunt and uncle after the events of the night that haunted her, they had no children of their own and had showered her with love and caring from the second she'd arrived giving her a safe place to live. Shortly after she'd arrived her uncle's friend Hugo had joined them after he grew tired travelling and never settling. And so she had spent 8 years away from London and the past it held, she'd grown from a quiet, terrified 13-year-old girl to a more confident and intelligent 21-year-old woman. But as she pulled down the left sleeve of her nightgown and stared at the scar above her breast, the only sign that physically haunted her of that night, she knew she would never lay the past to rest staying here trying to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return to the scene of the crime

Nancy walked downstairs in two minds of whether to finally go back or to stay and hope that after 8 years things would get better, but she knew with the latter she was kidding herself after 8 years things wouldn't get better unless she faced her past.

She was greeted by the warm smiles of her few remaining family members,

'Morning my little sparrow', her uncle greeted her, his eyes smiling at using her childhood nickname. She smiled back at him,

'You've got a letter there, must be Lenore updating you on the latest London fashion and her many rich admirers' he joked nodding to the table.

Lenore was Nancy's closest friend since she'd come to live here, a year ago Lenore had moved to London to help her sick grandmother, when her grandmother had died Lenore stayed in London enjoying the parties and the fashion and not having to work thanks to a large inheritance.

Nancy smiled at her uncle, he was never a fan of big cities, he travelled round most of the world sticking to more rural, countryside areas than big cities, Nancy picked up the letter and began to read her friends latest exploits;

Dearest Nancy,

Have I mentioned before how much I adore London, well if I haven't I adore it, I'm never leaving and I've met the most wonderful man, William, he was in the army, comes from a very good family and he's so good looking, I think he may be the one Nancy dear. You must come visit me it's time we put your past to rest you can't avoid London forever, you'll never see me again because I'm certainly not going back to that stuffy village so you'll have to come here to see me, I'll arrange it all we can do whatever you want all you have to do is say yes, and besides I need my best friend here I'm certain William is going to propose and how can I marry a man without having my best friends approval of him, you have to come meet him Nancy I'm begging, and mostly I just want my best friend with me I detest these society types they're all so stuck up and they instantly look down on me because I'm not from London, please come I know I'm rambling on but I need you Nancy, I need my bestest friend pleaseee come, pleaseeee send me a letter back you know I look forward to them,

Love you always-best friend

Yours Sincerely

Lenore

Nancy sighed and noticed a small scribble at the bottom of the page

'P.T.O'

She turned the page over to see one more scribbled note from Lenore;

'I knew you'd say yes that's why I'm sending a carriage to pick you up tomorrow'

Nancy laughed loudly, her uncle looked up startled,

'What's Lenore done now?' he said smiling

'She's asked me to go and see her in London'

'And rather than wait for your reply I'm guessing she's already sent a carriage'

'Close, it's coming tomorrow'

'Do you want to go?' he asked, she noted the concern in his voice he was trying to hide,

'Yes, she's right I cant keep avoiding London because of what happened I have to face things,

'I keep forgetting you're a grown up now, I still expect to see that small gangly teenager every morning' they smiled at each other, she knew uncle Harry would understand,

'Aunt Maggie's not going to like this is she?'

'I think she'll be more understanding than you think, plus she won't let you go unless you agree to stay at her friend Mrs Hudson's boarding house, so she knows someone will be keeping an eye on you for her, leave it to me sweet pea I'll talk to her'

He smiled and winked at her before going back to his paper,

'This blokes all over the papers you'd think they'd get a good picture of him, got his arm in front of his face in this one'

' Who uncle?'

'Holmes bloke that's been working with Scotland Yard'

'You're becoming quite obsessed with him uncle' Nancy said laughing as she re-read the letter from Lenore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No place like London

Uncle Harry had been right, aunt Maggie did take it surprisingly well, she immediately sent a telegram to her friend Mrs Hudson asking if she had a room, Mrs Hudson responded quickly saying she did have one if occasional noise didn't bother Nancy. When the carriage arrived the next day Nancy was full of dread for the first time in 8 years she would return to the city that housed her darkest nightmares, her uncle gripped her hand as they said their goodbyes,

'Don't worry sweet pea, it'll be fine you'll see' she smiled and hugged her uncle, with a new feeling of confidence that only her uncle could bestow upon her. Her aunt Maggie had a handkerchief clasped over her mouth and was trying not to cry, Styck ambled out of the house his walking stick clasped in his hand to say his goodbyes,

'Remember everything I taught you?'

'All of it'

'Make sure you look after Lenore it's amazing that girl has lasted so long in London, lovely girl but nothing but air between her ears' Nancy stifled a laugh,

'I will, look after both of them for me wont you?'

'Course I will, now go on before you change your mind' Nancy gave them all one last smile and wave before climbing into the carriage.

The carriage ride was long and Nancy soon found herself drifting off to sleep. She was back in that red glazed room, she felt utterly weak, as the bodies of her family swayed gently above her she realised she was lying on the kitchen table. She lifted her head slowly the man was at the end of the table with his back to her and the door, this was her only chance. She slid quietly off the table and crept through the open door, she kept her footsteps as light as possible avoiding the creaky floorboards, but it wasn't long before she heard a crash in the kitchen…he knew. She ran full pelt down the hallway the man followed she reached the door but felt a damp gloved hand claw at her shoulder before she knew it she was thrown into a wall, her head crashed against it but she was determined to escape him. She pulled herself back up but as quickly as she was on her feet she was knocked off them again blow after blow rained down on her, knocking the air out of her lungs, she gave up there was no escaping this man. She lay back and watched as he drew a blood stained knife from his side, he leant down over her his hot breath in her face and traced the edge of the knife over her cheek. The knife that had slaughtered her family, she reached up and pulled the scarf from his face the horror she already felt doubled inside of her at the sight, half the mans face was burnt, horrifically scarred and red. His anger broke his quiet eerie composure and he let out an angry roar plunging the knife into the left side of her chest he dragged it slowly enjoying her screams. Then it stopped the knife didn't move anymore the man had been hit in the back of the head he got up and staggered up the stairs as Nancy became aware of the shouts surrounding the house she then noticed a door to the side open and a cold wind whipped through the hallway, a man stood over her, her vision fading she took in his slightly dishevelled appearance and the scent of pipe smoke and whiskey as he cradled her carefully in his arms, but she couldn't make out his face before her world went black.

A sharp bump in the road woke Nancy; she felt her face, no sweat, no panic, and no fear. She had never remembered that before, never had she been able to remember how she survived or got out of the house and now she knew there had been someone else there, a man who had saved her, now her big question was who was he?

A hour later they arrived in London the fog and noise greeted her as if she had only been gone 5 minutes, London hadn't changed, the cobblestones, the people, the very air around them hadn't changed at all.

The carriage pulled up along Baker Street to a large boarding house, a woman was on the doorstep waiting to greet her,

'You must be Nancy, I haven't seen you since you were barely an infant, my you have grown into a beautiful young woman, come in come in you must be cold and tired'

'Thank you Mrs Hudson, it's very good of you to take me in at such short notice'

'Oh no trouble at all one of my tenants recently left so I had a free flat you are above quite a noisy tenant I do hope he wont bother you too much'

'I'm sure it'll be fine, thank you again'.

Mrs Hudson showed Nancy up to her flat, she had been right about the noise as they passed the door a gunshot could quite clearly be heard to come from the noisy tenant.

'Do excuse me Nancy, will you be alright settling in on your own I must go and speak to him about the noise'

'No that's quite all right I'll be fine, if you don't mind me asking what exactly does he do that requires all that. Er…noise?'

'Officially he calls himself an inventor, though I believe he has a few freelance jobs in another vocation' with that another gunshot shook the house,

'Oh for goodness sake, excuse me Nancy have a pleasant night'

'Thank you again Mrs Hudson' Nancy shouted after her stifling a laugh.

' I could get used to it here' she thought to herself smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eye Catching

Nancy couldn't remember the last time her dreams had been so calm, no blood, no screaming, no stench of death just a dark figure cradling her in his arms, warmth the smell of whisky and pipe smoke surrounding her with security, she just wished she could remember him or his face. She was fully alert seconds after waking up by shouting that she instantly recognised as Mrs Hudson and she assumed the inventor/freelance tenant was bearing the brunt of it,

' I wonder what he's done now?' she thought to herself and couldn't help smiling.

She'd been back in London a week, she was yet to see Lenore, and she'd spent most of her time unpacking her things, talking to Mrs Hudson and the occasional other tenant who all seemed to be over 80, she wondered if the previous tenant in her room really had moved out or had they been carried out, but today she was going out. Nancy got up and looked in the mirror, she looked properly for the first time in a long time, her eyes were no longer blood shot they were blue and sparkling, her creamy, honey coloured hair had life it didn't hang limp anymore in fact she felt completely brand new, she couldn't think why though, maybe it was Mrs Hudson's cooking.

As she walked downstairs she heard more noises coming from the flat below she heard a few more muffled bangs coming from inside and picked up the pace walking past the door not wanting to be shot by random gunfire. As she walked down the cobblestone streets she felt as though she'd never left London it seemed mostly the same, she stared at the buildings letting her feet take her wherever they chose. She'd been walking for a while when she stopped in front of a small town house, it's doors and windows were boarded up and it looked completely dilapidated, no one had lived here for a long time, no one since she herself had called this place home. She walked up the steps to the boarded up doorway and her hand shaking she placed it on a piece of wood, this wasn't her home anymore, this could never be anyone's home,

' You don't wanna go in there my lovely' Nancy turned to see a middle aged woman with a small child in her arms standing on the steps of the next house, she looked vaguely familiar, but Nancy couldn't place her,

' Terrible what happened there, that poor family'

' I know' Nancy uttered still staring at the doorway,

' Oh some of the locals been spinning you stories about it, it's no joke I wish they'd see that, making up stories for the tourists'

' I didn't hear anything from anyone, I don't need too, I know exactly what happened here' Nancy looked the woman in the eye, and watched as realisation dawned on her face, than a look of pity followed, Nancy didn't need that, she walked down the steps and went back up the street.

As she walked she wasn't sure what to feel, there was anger, but that was mostly directed at the people making up grizzly stories for the locals, she was so lost in her thoughts she bumped into a woman on the street,

'I'm so sorry, I was in a world of my own' Nancy exclaimed apologetically

' Oh don't worry about it no harm done' the woman then continued down the street, just as Nancy neared the door to Mrs Hudson's house she heard a shrill shriek

' Nancyyyyy' she turned to see Lenore running in a most un-lady like fashion down the street and she couldn't help laughing, as a very flustered looking Lenore stopped in front of her,

' Come on Nancy I was coming to get you I want you to meet William, and we'll have a catch up on the way' Lenore managed to rush the sentence out despite being breathless, as a carriage pulled up.

'Lenore where are we going, exactly?' they'd been in the carriage for a while and now seemed to have entered a darker part of London,

'Williams indulging in one of his little hobbies but I just can't wait for you to meet him' Lenore was obviously quite taken with this man, they spent the carriage ride catching up which meant Nancy could sit back and listen to Lenore talk about William and her new dresses and the latest operas. The coach stopped outside a small building the cobblestones around it were muddy and they could hear shouting and music,

' In here, I told you William has his little hobbies'

'What is this hobby Lenore'?

'William likes bare knuckle boxing'

'Watching it?'

'No he likes to join in the fighting silly, he's very good'

With that they entered the room the air was nothing but smoke, noise and Irish music, Nancy couldn't help feeling a tad vulnerable here it wasn't exactly packed with women, but no one paid them any attention all the men were to occupied with the fight,

' Which ones William?'

' He's the blonde one fighting, look how strong he is, he'll easily beat the man, he's much bigger'

Lenore was giddy with excitement as she watched William, though from what Nancy could see he wasn't a brilliant fighter, the dark haired man fighting him appeared to dodge every punch William threw. Nancy and Lenore continued to watch, Lenore shouting cheers for William, the two men broke apart briefly for a short break, Lenore instantly ran to William and began fussing over him, the dark haired man looked up and caught Nancy's eye she looked away quickly, when she looked back he was still watching her as he wiped blood and sweat from his face. As the fight resumed Nancy couldn't help but notice the change in expression on the dark haired mans face he seemed more focused and determined, rather than the joking, cocky behaviour he had been displaying moments ago. He no longer opted to dodge Williams punches, in fact William didn't get a chance to punch the mans actions and reflexes were so quick the fight was over in seconds ending in William being kicked in the chest and unable to get up. Lenore squealed and ran to William, Nancy stood and watched as the man, they locked eyes again before he confidently walked over to the bar picked up a bottle and his winnings and went up some stairs to a room slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Panic!

' Well I think he was vile, did you see what he did to my poor William? It'll take him months to recover from that'

'Oh yes quite vile' Nancy's mind was elsewhere though she was only taking in half of what Lenore said, she thought back to the fight that man had changed as soon as he saw her, he seemed determined to end that fight and get away from her as soon as possible, who was he?

' Well I tell you what Nancy let's not let silly boys fighting ruin our evening, you'll meet William some other time, but we'll drop you off, you can change and then I'll send the coach to pick you up and you'll come out to dinner with me'

'Yes sounds lovely'

'Good, good I'm so glad you're here Nancy'

Nancy smiled back at her friend, who returned to talking about William and how the fight was unfair, until the carriage pulled up outside Mrs Hudson's house,

' I'll send him back to pick you up in an hour, will that be long enough?'

' Yes that'll be fine, I'll see you soon'

Nancy loved Lenore but Lenore could talk for England and she was glad to be out of the small confined space with her. She walked up the stairs and was passing the inventors room when she heard Mrs Hudson exclaiming,

' He's done it again, he's killed the dog again, and not even here to explain himself '

Nancy silently laughed in the week she'd been here she'd heard Mrs Hudson shriek that same comment at least four times.

The whole time Nancy dressed and prepared for her meal with Lenore all she could think of was the dark haired man, with his dark piercing yet velvety eyes and she continued to think about him during the whole carriage ride to Lenore's town house.

' Good evening Miss Jones' the elderly servant greeted her as she arrived,

' She's been awfully quiet up there not like miss Lenore at all'

'Well I'm sure she'll soon find her voice again' Nancy joked with him walking up the stairs to Lenore's room. She opened the door to Lenore's very grand room it was more like a flat than a room in a house, she walked into a seating area where Lenore had people for tea she guessed, she noticed the window on the wall opposite the bedroom door was wide open,

'She can't be that warm, it's freezing out there and it's raining' thought Nancy, she crossed the room and opened Lenore's bedroom door. Lenore was sleeping quite peacefully on top of the bedclothes,

' Oh honestly Lenore you invite me out and now your sleeping' Nancy exclaimed jokingly shaking Lenore, but Lenore was freezing to touch,

'Lenore?' Nancy said crouching down so she was face level with Lenore, she gasped horrified when she saw that Lenore's eyes had rolled back into her head so all that was visible was the whites, her mouth was parted and a thin piece of wire was tight round her neck, Nancy jumped back from Lenore and started when she saw a figure in the door way, dressed all in black. She knew this man, she had met this man, the burnt man, she knew instantly it was him, there were no doors to escape through only the bedroom window, that was behind her, thankfully already open, she let out a scream to alert the house and ran. She was faster than she had been at thirteen she ran and practically threw herself through the window onto the iron balcony; she heard the heavy footsteps crossing the room and climbed over the railing, swinging herself onto the tall stonewall that surrounded the house. Jumping into the street from the wall she looked up to see the man climbing over the railing, he had no intention of letting her get away again, Nancy ran in sheer panic, not sure where she was going but running as fast as she could, she turned right and rounded a corner and paused to look round, there he was, he looked up and down the street trying to spot her his face still obscured by the same hat and scarf, Nancy took the opportunity to remove her shoes, she knew had been able to follow her so quickly because of the sound they made. He took off in a run to the left of the street; she noticed he had a slight limp as he ran, had he had that before? She waited a few seconds the ran again further to the right, she hadn't seen him again but she was listening for him, his limp made his shoes scuff the cobbles as he ran and his breath came in loud pants. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, he was at the other end of the street standing still, waiting for her, she turned and ran down a different alley she lost count of how many turns she made and the alleys she took, but suddenly she knew where she was she broke out into the fastest sprint she could manage, even in her panic she couldn't help thinking that sprinting in a corset was not a good idea, she was at baker street and she could hear his scuffed footsteps behind her his breath now making a wheezing, panting noise as he ran. She couldn't stifle her panic anymore she was so close to safety she wouldn't give up now, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran and lights began to flicker in windows as residents woke to see what the noise was, but he was still following determined not to let her slip through his fingers again, she reached Mrs Hudson's door, but no lights were on. She slammed her fists against the door screaming, tears were now streaming down her face, the nightmare was real this time, he was back and he was going to get her this time, just like he'd got her family and now Lenore, she slammed her fists against the door screaming harder than ever, he was mere feet away from her when the door swung violently open and she fell into a pair of strong arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Illusive One

Sherlock Holmes stood over the girl she had blacked out the second he'd caught her. He'd carried her upstairs and placed her on her bed, he stared at her his mind swimming, the girl from the fight, living the same house as him, when he'd seen her at the fight his mind became full of questions, trying to place where he'd seen her before. Now getting to look at her properly he knew it was her, that young girl the only survivor of that massacre 8 years ago, the one he'd carried out of that house himself, and that man chasing her, he was the same one responsible for the deaths in that house. The doorbell ringing brought him back to reality; he walked downstairs and opened the door, inspector Lestrade and constable Clarke stood on the doorstep,

' Lestrade, Clarky, to what do I owe the honour?'

' No joking Holmes this is serious, we got one murdered girl and another one missing, the missing one lives here?'

' A pretty blonde I had the pleasure of rescuing 8 years ago by any chance?' he said knowingly walking back into the house,

'Yes, how did you know?' Lestrade said as he and Clarke followed him inside,

'I had the pleasure of coming to her aid again tonight'

'What! She's here?'

'Upstairs resting blacked out the second I opened the door, absolutely terrified'

' So she hasn't said anything yet?'

'You haven't missed a word yet Lestrade don't panic, now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to, Watson will be here soon explain everything to him and he'll look after her' he said as he got up,

'Holmes where are you going?' Lestrade shouted but Holmes was already out the door.

Upstairs Nancy stirred in her sleep she felt a hand against her forehead, her eyes shot open in shock memories of the cloaked man flooded back, instead she found herself looking into kind blue eyes of a young man,

'Stay calm it's alright you're safe, I'm Doctor John Watson, Scotland Yard are downstairs they'd like to talk to you about your friend Lenore if you're feeling up to it, but if you're not I can tell them they'll have to wait'

'No it's fine, I'll talk to them, was that you that opened the door?' she knew as she asked the question it wasn't him, he had a scent of surgical spirit and faintly a woman's perfume, his fiancé she guessed, the man that caught her had a very familiar scent, a scent she knew.

' No that was my colleague he's out at the moment, though if he's back in time you can meet him, but he's a bit unpredictable'

' So I've heard' Nancy said smiling as she gestured to a bullet hole in the wall.

She sat down in the living room, Mrs Hudson had returned from her meal with her friends and made sweet tea, she was still wearing what she had run through the streets in, she noticed the younger policeman staring at her filthy stockings,

' What happened to your shoes' he asked

' I took them off so I could run from the man more quietly, I was hoping it would stop him following me'

' That's very clever' Watson said giving her a reassuring look,

' Would have been better if it had worked' she said smiling back,

' Miss, if you please' Lestrade interrupted, 'would you please recount your story exactly as it happened'.

After Nancy had recounted the story and shed a few tears Lestrade began questioning again, Nancy hadn't noticed Holmes slip in and stand behind Watson in the doorway when she had begun telling Lestrade the nights events.

'So the last time you saw Miss Wilson she was on her bed, in her room?'

'Yes, why do you ask that?'

Lestrade and Clarke exchanged looks before Lestrade continued,

'When we arrived at Miss Wilson's house we saw her on the bed and she was pronounced dead but when we returned to the room five minutes later the body was gone, and too be honest we're not entirely sure where' Lestrade looked guilty, Nancy felt bad for him, she knew if the press or his superiors got wind of this he would be blamed for allowing a body to go missing from a crime scene, he continued;

' Dr Watson any sign of your illusive colleague yet?' Lestrade said without looking up,

'I've been here the whole time inspector' he stepped out from behind Watson allowing Nancy a look at her saviour, the lent round the back of her chair and couldn't suppress the shock, it was him the man that had so easily knocked out William in the bare knuckle fight. She gazed at him her mouth parted in shock and her eyes slightly wide before remembering her manners; she stood up and held out her hand;

'I want to thank you for saving me from that mad man, I don't know what I would have done without you Mr…?'

' This is Sherlock Holmes, Miss Jones, he assists Scotland yard with a few cases, though he does partake in some freelance cases occasionally' Lestrade interrupted the exchange between Nancy and Sherlock, the man had perfect timing Nancy thought quite bitterly, she was longing to hear him speak.

Holmes bowed taking her hand in his and gently squeezing it, before standing upright and giving her a small smile undetectable unless you were standing face to face with him.

' Well Lestrade I think Miss Jones needs some rest it's been a terrible night for her, she needs some time to get her head around everything, wouldn't a man of your profession agree with me Watson?'

' Absolutely' Watson said a small smile on his lips, it was apparent, however hard he was trying to mask it, that Lestrade had wanted to ask many more questions of Nancy.

Nancy gave Watson a smile to silently convey her thanks, Lestrade got to his feet,

'Well I'll escort you up miss Jones if –'

' I shall escort Miss Jones back to her room and ensure she is safe you stay and have your tea inspector, don't want it to get cold now' Holmes said linking his arm with Nancy's and sweeping her out of the room.

He didn't say a word until they reached her door, he entered the room first and checked the window was secure before poking around, indiscreetly, she knew he was making sure they were the only two people in there.

' I'd very much like to talk to you tomorrow if you're feeling up to it Miss Jones? I'll be working on this case and it would help if I could ask you questions without the inspector ear wigging', she stifled a laugh at his use of the word ear wigging, there was something about him that put her completely at ease, she felt safe with him.

' That's no problem'

' We can't talk here obviously inspector Lestrade will be round first thing in the morning to occupy your time, so if you don't mind we'll make an early getaway?'

'Yes I think I could manage that…thank you again' Holmes stared at her, his strong gaze made her avert her eyes,

' Your always welcome Nancy', with that he swept out of the room closing the door behind him. She sat down on the bed taking a few deep breathes through her nose, there was that scent again, the scent that comforted her. She lay awake most of the night partly reliving the terror that had befallen her that night, and the rest of the time she thought of him and that intense gaze, the feeling of his hand on hers and that silky confident voice, it had to have been him all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Early Morning Escape

Nancy woke early the nest morning, the sun was barely rising as she dressed and pinned her long honey coloured hair up, she placed her coat over her arm and crept down the first set of stairs, she reached the second floor to see Holmes standing outside his door looking at his pocket watch,

' Right on time Miss Jones, now lets go I give it 20 minutes before Lestrade sits outside waiting for a polite time to knock and start the next inquisition' he gave her a warm smile as he turned and started to walk. She pulled her coat on as she walked just behind him, she watched as he used his cane to knock a hat off the hat post onto his head, a hat she knew wasn't his, she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face, he was strange.

They walked side by side down the street in silence until he hailed a passing carriage, he took her hand as she stepped into the carriage and she felt him run his thumb across the top of her hand, she shivered as she sat down and listened to him direct the driver. The carriage ride was also quiet and she stared out of the window to avoid his intense gaze, she watched the people starting their day as the carriage rumbled over the cobbles, and was jerked from her daydreaming when the carriage came to a halt. Holmes exited the carriage first and once again offered his hand to help her out, she took it and when she was out he immediately started to walk again she watched him and saw him stretch his fingers on the hand she had held and then clench it into a fist. They walked for a few minutes and Holmes stopped outside a hotel, she looked at him quizzically,

'Don't get the wrong idea Miss Jones, it'll just be harder for Lestrade to track us down in a hotel where the staff refuse to give out guests names'

' I wasn't assuming anything' she said smirking at him; he smirked back giving her a small nod as they walked inside.

Minutes later they were in a large room, Holmes was talking to a member of staff who nodded and walked away;

'I'll be back shortly Miss Jones, just a small matter to attend to, I've ordered some food for you, I'll be back shortly'

' Oh… Thank you that's very kind of you'

' Don't worry Miss Jones you'll be perfectly safe here and I won't be long', with that he walked swiftly towards the door as a small knock sounded on the other side of the door, he opened it and a young girl in a very smart maids uniform walked in carrying a tray,

' The food you ordered sir' she said curtseying

' Ah thank you and if you'll stay and keep my friend here company this is all yours' he said producing a small bag of coins from his pocket, the maid looked nervously at the door and he understood her worry immediately,

'I'll clear it with your boss don't worry about it' she relaxed smiling at him; he nodded and gave a small bow to Nancy and the maid as he left.

The maid carried the tray over to the table and smiled at Nancy,

'Your husbands lovely if you don't mind me saying so miss' Nancy couldn't help laughing out loud when the girl said that,

'He's not my husband' she said smiling

'Begging your pardon miss I just assumed'

'He's a friend were catching up, what's your name?'

'Alice'

' I'm Nancy, so since you're staying to keep me company would you like some of this food I can't eat it all' Alice didn't need to be asked twice, she looked like she needed a few good meals.

Two hours went by and still no sign of Holmes, Nancy talked with Alice and listened as the small girl explained her life, it wasn't pleasant listening, Alice had been abandoned as a baby at the workhouse and grown up there, two years ago she had come to work at the hotel and lived with other maids in quarters provided, she explained how cruel the workplace could be, and Nancy became even more grateful to have aunt Maggie and uncle Harry in her life. Alice then went on to explain that the hotel was cutting the jobs of some of the maids and she knew she would end up back in the work house, just as she finished talking the door opened and Holmes walked in;

'I apologise ladies, took a little longer than I expected'

' No problem sir, I've enjoyed talking with Nan… I mean Miss Jones' Alice smiled sheepishly at Nancy, who couldn't help smiling back;

'Well I feel what I offered you before was not quite enough for the amount of time, so take this instead' Nancy watched as he handed Alice some folded up bank notes, there was more money there than Alice earned in a month;

'Thank you sir I'm very grateful' Alice looked torn for a second and Nancy was first to speak,

'Is everything alright Alice?'

'Well it's just I don't want anyone else pinching it Miss, would you look after it for me?'

' Of course I will, now you know where I'm staying if you need anything'

'Baker Street Miss I remember' Alice smiled sweetly at Nancy as she left, and stumbled a curtsey to Holmes, who was smiling at the exchange he'd just witnessed,

' Well it appears you have a new friend Miss Jones' he said still smiling;

' But now onto more important matters'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Talk To Me

Nancy's mind had wondered during her talk with Alice, she wondered what they would talk about, where they would start and if he would mention saving her life eight years ago. And now here they were sitting across from each other his intense gaze focused strongly on her face, it intimidated her slightly he seemed so stern and serious compared to earlier, but his tone was still soft and velvety as ever,

' I knew who you were the second I saw you at that fight' she met his eyes at those words, they had softened,

' I admit I was slightly shocked to see you again hence my behaviour that night, did you know who I was that night?'

'No to be honest I didn't realise until last night'

'How did you know, you never saw my face you were unconscious?' Nancy fidgeted in her chair slightly embarrassed at having to admit how she had known it was him,

' If I'm honest I remember how you smelt all those years ago, you smell exactly the same as you did then, and I know it's strange but I just knew it was you'

' It's not that strange, so miss Jones what brought you back to London?'

' I thought you asked me here to talk about last night?'

' Oh we don't need to talk about that I know all about last night, you were going for dinner with your friend, the servant let you upstairs, you discover the body, the killer sees you, I assume you escaped out of the window because the servants would have seen you go out of the door, you ran, he chased you removed your shoes, a very clever move by the way, the chase continued until you made it back to Baker Street and into my arms' Nancy stared at him, her mouth parted in shock, she hadn't told Lestrade about climbing out of the window or the dinner plans she'd had with Lenore, she had only vaguely told the story, how did he know those details,

' Did I miss anything Miss Jones?' Nancy shook her head,

' Now Miss Jones tell me about you, your life after you left London and why you came back'

' Well there's not much to tell I went to live with my aunt Maggie and uncle Harry in the countryside and my uncles friend Hugo Styck came to live with us not long after, my uncle educated me at home, I came back to London to visit my friend Lenore, she was excited because William, the man you were fighting, was going to propose to her and she wanted me to meet him'

' Interesting now tell me why you really came back to London?' Nancy looked at him; it was as though he could hear everything she didn't want to say out loud,

' What do you mean, I came to visit my friend'

' No that was a small part of why you came, what was the main reason you came, the reason you've been trying to ignore for years but couldn't stand any longer' Nancy's temper was getting the best of her,

' I don't know what you mean Mr Holmes'

' Yes you do, you're a smart woman Nancy, why wont you talk about it?' Nancy felt something inside of her snap,

'Why are you pushing me to talk about it? What do you want from me? Do you want me to relive the whole horrific experience for your pleasure?' Nancy walked angrily across the room, flinging the door open and slamming it behind her, Holmes hadn't moved an inch during her outburst, he had sat quite still and calm while she unleashed her anger on him.

Nancy walked out onto the street and took a deep breath; she felt at a loss, she didn't want to go back to Mrs Hudson's yet and face another enquiry from Lestrade, she walked slowly down the street, she was still angry as she bumped into a man and was almost knocked off her feet, the man caught her by the hand,

' I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going' Nancy exclaimed slightly flustered,

' You really should be more careful Miss Jones, you could hurt yourself' Nancy looked up Holmes stood before her his hands still held her arms to steady her, he suddenly became aware he was still holding her and slowly let go,

' I apologise for upsetting you Miss Jones, it wasn't my intention I assure you'

' No I'm sorry, I just find it very difficult to talk about and after what happened last night…' she trailed off as her voice began to quiver, every emotion she had pushed down last night and the anger she had felt moments ago were boiling to the surface and she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, she turned her face away from Holmes, she had no desire to cry in front of him;

' You're scared it's going to happen again' Holmes finished her sentence for her, she nodded her head gently afraid if she nodded to hard the tears would overflow, Holmes placed his fingers gently under her chin and raised her face to his,

' You have every right to be scared Nancy, but I promise no one will hurt you' she felt all her anger and fear slip away with those few words,

' Now shall we take a walk?' he offered his arm to her, smiling at her, she linked her arm through his and couldn't help the small shiver that took her over when he placed his hand on top of her hand that was resting on his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Elementary Fever

They walked together for a while neither saying a word, and Nancy was surprised how comfortable the silence was, there was no awkwardness, no fumbling just calmness. The silence was broken by a small boy running up to them excitedly, she realised he was staring at Holmes in awe,

' You're Sherlock Holmes, I read all about you solving the Lord Blackwood case, my mum thinks you're a hero and she said she bets your good looking' the boy was pulled away seconds later by an embarrassed looking woman, Nancy stared at Holmes, he was smiling at the boy and the mothers reaction,

' What's the Lord Blackwood case?' Nancy asked him, intrigued.

Holmes continued to tell her the story of his latest case, he left out the part about Moriarty, when he finished Nancy was stunned,

' How did you figure all that out? The fake hanging, the deaths all of it?'

' Elementary, Miss Jones' he said smiling

' Are you going to do the same in my case' Nancy uttered quietly, he stopped and looked at her his expression was deadly serious;

' Yes' he said quietly, his hardened expression softened as he looked at her,

' I should get you home, the day has flown by and I'd rather you were safe at home before dark' Nancy didn't say a word as they walked his arm still protectively linked through hers.

They arrived back at Mrs Hudson's and Watson was in the doorway on his way out, he gave Holmes a look and Holmes understood instantly

' I'll be with you in a moment Watson, I'm going to see Miss Jones to her room' Holmes led Nancy upstairs and once again inspected her room and made sure the windows were secure,

' Well Miss Jones I thank you for your company today'

' Thank you too, I'd like to apologise again for my behaviour earlier' he smiled at her,

' Sleep well Miss Jones' he said exiting the room, she sat on the bed and listened as she heard the muffled voices of Holmes and Watson a floor below her.

She lay back on the bed reliving the day and her mind wandered back to Alice, she thought of the poor girl, alone and facing the workhouse again, she was interrupted by a knock at her door, she hauled herself off the bed feeling exhausted, Mrs Hudson was at the door she looked upset,

' I'm so sorry to interrupt you Nancy, I know it's late but this letter arrived from your uncle and I thought I should give it to you immediately, from the look on Mrs Hudson's face Nancy knew it wasn't good news, she opened the letter and began reading;

Dear sweet pea,

I'm sorry to write to you and interrupt your fun with Lenore in London but your aunt is very ill and I'm not sure I can cope with this without you sparrow, please come home, the doctors said it could be typhoid fever, but they're not sure and they're not telling me anything please Nancy I need you home,

Love always

Uncle Harry

' I have to leave' Nancy said her voice shaking in shock,

' I've managed to get a carriage for you tomorrow, do you want me to go with you Nancy'

' I understand if you want to Mrs Hudson, but please don't let your house or tenants suffer, I can handle this'

' Well please send Maggie my love and tell her I'm thinking of her, I'll make you some food for the journey, Nancy watched Mrs Hudson leave, she knew Mrs Hudson was as upset as her at the prospect of loosing her friend, Nancy knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, and knew she had to do something that night.

Nancy pulled her coat on and walked downstairs, she was at the door when Dr Watson walked down the stairs behind her,

'Nancy you can't go out at this time, it's not safe' he exclaimed

' I have to, it's very important' her voice still shook from the letter

' Well at least let me accompany you wherever you're going?'

' Thank you Dr Watson, hopefully it won't take long'

During the walk Nancy explained the letter to Watson, who was very sympathetic,

' Nancy, please allow me to accompany you and see if I can help your aunt?'

' That's very kind of you Dr but I couldn't afford your services'

' Nancy I didn't offer for payment, I'm offering as a friend' Nancy smiled truly touched by Watson's comment,

' Thank you Dr Watson, you have no idea what that means to me' they continued walking until they reached the same hotel she had visited with Holmes earlier that day.

Nancy walked confidently up to the front desk and asked for the young maid called Alice,

' I'm afraid due to the management cutting staff, Alice was taken back to the workhouse an hour ago'

Nancy was furious as she stormed out of the hotel,

' One more stop please Dr Watson' they walked to the workhouse, they were greeted by an elderly, stony faced woman,

' I'd like to take one of the children away from here please?' Nancy said determinedly to the woman,

' Oh aye and which one would you be after?'

' A young girl was brought back here over an hour ago, she worked in a hotel as a maid, her names Alice'

' Oh I know which one you mean, wait here I'll go get her' Nancy and Watson waited in the cold corridor,

' Why are you so interested in this girl Nancy?'

' I met her earlier today, she was terrified at the prospect of coming back here, I can't leave her here' Watson smiled warmly at her.

Ten minutes later Alice walked ahead of the old woman, being back here for less than two hours seemed to have broken her, she looked up and stared wide eyed at Nancy, who smiled warmly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Thinking Of You

The next morning Nancy and Watson sat in the carriage, Nancy stared at the young girl sleeping, resting her head on Nancy's shoulder, she looked so peaceful. Nancy couldn't help smiling at her, she had used the money Holmes had given Alice to get her out of the workhouse, Alice had been fine with it, saying she couldn't think of a better way to use the money. Nancy had considered letting Alice stay at Mrs Hudson's but Alice had begged to come with her to the countryside with her and Nancy couldn't refuse though she did explain that Alice would have to keep her distance from aunt Maggie for a while.

Nancy allowed her mind to wander as Watson read through some medical books and writing down other possible illnesses aunt Maggie could have and remedies to them, she had hoped that Holmes would be there to say goodbye to them that morning but the entire house was silent, bar the occasional sob from the kitchen which Mrs Hudson was trying to muffle unsuccessfully. She found herself thinking of him a lot, until thinking was not enough, Watson placed his book back in his case and rubbed his eyes, Nancy took the opportunity to get him talking,

' So how long have you and Mr Holmes worked together?'

' Too long' Watson said smiling,

' He's not that awful is he?' Nancy said smiling

' No, don't get me wrong he has his irritating faults, practicing the violin at all hours, upsetting the other tenants, his unpredictable behaviour but he is a genius and a good friend, he had a unique engagement ring made so I could propose to my fiancé Mary' Watson smiled at the mention of his fiancés name,

' You love her very much, don't you?' Nancy said smiling at Watson's expression,

' More than anything, she's amazing, and she's understanding enough to marry a man who works with Sherlock Holmes'

' How do you mean understanding?'

' Well once she marries me he'll be in her life too, I think she's finally managed to accept that aspect of our future, thanks to extensive counselling and shock treatment'

Nancy laughed then silenced herself not wanting to wake Alice, though it did feel nice to laugh considering the impending situation and once again her mind wandered back to Holmes.

They arrived at the house to find uncle Harry waiting for them in the doorway, Alice was awake now and enjoying the surroundings, Nancy introduced Styck and Alice, and Styck offered to take her for a walk and show her the countryside.

Nancy and Watson followed uncle Harry to the room aunt Maggie was in, Nancy threw herself at her aunts bedside clutching her hand, aunt Maggie smiled reassuringly at Nancy as her uncle led he rout of the room so Watson could examine her. They sat in the kitchen waiting for what felt like years, neither of them could speak, Watson entered the room, Nancy was shocked to see him smiling,

'What is it? What's wrong with her?' Nancy exclaimed,

' She'll be fine, it's not typhoid fever'

' It's not?' uncle Harry was shocked 'is it something worse?'

' No, it's a simple fever and a slight cough, she'll be fine plenty of water to drink and lots of broth or soup, bed rest, and when she starts feeling better take her outside so she can get some fresh air'

' Thank you so much Dr Watson, I don't know how I could ever thank you'

' No thanks necessary Mr Jones I'm glad I could help'

' You must stay for dinner Dr Watson'

' Thank you I'd love to'

Over dinner that night Nancy told her uncle everything that had happened in London, though she was aware Mrs Hudson had probably already written to them to tell them about Lenore and everything else, she explained about taking Alice away from the workhouse the night before and her uncle was enthralled with asking Watson question after question about the great Sherlock Holmes. Watson left the next day; he had patients to attend to back in London but he promised to stop at Mrs Hudson's and give her the good news about aunt Maggie. A few days later aunt Maggie was almost back to her old self she spent more time in the garden enjoying Alice's company and the fresh air, in fact everyone was enjoying having Alice in the house, Styck commented that it was nice to have someone young running riot again, Nancy seemed to spend her days constantly thinking of Holmes and wondering what he was doing, she hadn't told her uncle that she now knew it was him that had saved her life eight years ago, she was keeping it to herself for now. A week had gone by and Nancy was starting to suffer the nightmares again, she awoke early one morning and could hear laughing and talking downstairs, she dressed and left her hair in a ponytail that she swept round her neck so it fell down one side of her. She walked downstairs and couldn't believe the sight that met her eyes, sat at he table with her uncle was Sherlock Holmes; he was talking and laughing with her uncle.

'Good morning sweet pea' her uncle greeted her happily, she inwardly cringed at his use of her nickname in front of Sherlock Holmes, he however was smiling highly amused at hearing the nickname,

' Well I'll go and take your aunt some breakfast she should be awake by now'

As he left Nancy stared at Holmes,

'What are you doing here' she did a very bad job at masking the shock in her voice,

' I wanted to make sure you had someone to accompany you back to London, very unsafe to travel alone' he was still smiling at her,

' Thank you, I was planning on travelling back tomorrow, since my aunts quite well now'

' Wonderful, well if you'll excuse me I'd like to take a walk round the village' with that he got up and strolled out of the kitchen she watched out of the window until he was out of sight, Alice walked sleepily into the kitchen moments later,

' Good morning Nancy'

' Morning Alice, did you sleep well?'

'Better than ever, I love it here Nancy everyone's so kind, I never want to leave'

Nancy looked at the young girl, she was happier since she'd been here; it wouldn't be fair to pull her away. She walked upstairs to her uncle and aunts room and knocked on the door. She was back downstairs moments later;

'Alice I'm going back to London tomorrow' as she expected Alice's face fell slightly at the mention of returning there,

'You don't have to go back, uncle Harry and aunt Maggie would love it if you wanted to stay here'

' But I feel like I'd be abandoning you after what you did for me?' Alice said quietly,

'Alice as long as your happy I'm happy, and you're happy here I'm not going to be selfish and pull you away from the same safe and happy home I had, I want you to stay with them'

'Really Nancy, you wouldn't be angry or upset if I stay?'

'No of course not and I promise I'll keep in contact all the time, we'll write and I'll visit, but I have things I need to finish in London'. Nancy sat on her bed that night thinking of the prospect of sharing a carriage alone with Holmes tomorrow.

_Authors note; just to let you know, I know I've been building this up a lot but I promise things will get more interesting in the next chapter ;) please review any critiques or opinions I like criticism good or bad x_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lust

Nancy was awake before the sun had risen that morning, and as she looked out of the window she could see Holmes was also awake, he walked slowly around the garden, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone and his hair was ruffled. Nancy couldn't help watching him his brows were furrowed and she could tell he was in deep thought. She finally pulled herself away, washed and began lacing up her corset, she hadn't worn a corset while she'd been here but going back to London, she felt it was only proper. Nancy picked up the bag she packed and walked downstairs, Holmes was still out walking, she ate with her family and her aunt soon got tearful at the prospect of her leaving again, Alice clung fiercely to Nancy until she was sure she believed Nancy's promise to write to her, Styck hugged her and went over a few more methods to keep herself safe even offering her a gun, which she politely declined. The carriage pulled up and she said her final goodbye to her uncle who hugged her tightly and thanked her again for coming so quickly and then he smiled and nodded at someone behind her, she turned to see Holmes waiting by the carriage for her, she was disappointed to see his shirt buttons were now done up,

' Good morning sweet pea' he whispered as he held her hand to help her into the carriage, she smiled to herself and her hand tingled with excitement as he let go, they sat opposite each other in the carriage, he was first to break the silence;

' You're aunt seems quite well'

' Yes, she's much better thanks to Dr Watson, it was nice of him to come all this way to see her'

' Well he is a good man'

' Why did you really come all this way?' Nancy had been dying to ask him that question since he'd first arrived, and she noticed for the first time since he'd seen her at the fight he was avoiding eye contact with her,

' To ensure your safety, I did promise I'd keep you safe' he said still staring out of the window, Nancy didn't believe that but she knew not to push him,

' So are there any new developments in my case?'

' I'm following up on some leads' she noticed he was keeping his answers short, and she continued to stare at him willing him to look at her once, but he kept his eyes averted. Nancy couldn't understand why he was being suddenly quite cold towards her, had she done something to offend him, they sat in silence a little longer until she couldn't take it anymore,

' Have I offended you?' he finally looked at her at those words,

' No why would you think that?'

' You're not your usual talkative self'

' I apologise, I don't mean to be rude' Nancy couldn't stand his vagueness, it frustrated her,

' Why did you really come here?' she asked him again, more forcefully than she intended to, he stared at her his eyes held an unreadable emotion, and Nancy worried that her tone had angered him, she had pushed him,

' Because I wanted to see you!' he shouted, it wasn't an angry shout, he seemed more frustrated than anything, they stared at each other in silence as the carriage rumbled on and suddenly he was next to her, his lips crashed passionately against hers and she returned the kiss, the kiss made her feel hot and as they separated they were both breathing heavily. They gazed into each other's eyes, their lips only centimetres apart, his strong arms enveloped her, holding her body close to his and she clung to him, unwilling to let go. He moved his lips towards hers again letting them brush against her cheek until they met her lips again, they leaned back further on the coach seat until he was practically lying on top of her, their kiss deepened as she held his face in her hands letting her thumb run over his rough, unshaven cheek, his hands ran their way down her sides onto her hips, she was quivering with anticipation the more she got of him the more she wanted. His hand moved further down hitching her dress up and feeling its way back up her leg until it rested on her soft thigh, his breathing was heavier as the kiss continued, he held her thigh, occasionally running his hand up and down it, she broke the kiss to let her head fall backwards as she breathed heavily and lightly moaned, his lips found their way to her neck, she un-tucked his shirt from his trousers and ran her hands up and down his back, they moved their bodies closer together, their lips meeting again, she felt as though her corset was going to burst off her body if this became more intense, as one hand gripped her thigh the other unpinned her hair and he ran his fingers through the long blonde locks,

'Is it Baker Street you wanted Sir?' the coach driver shouted breaking the moment,

' Yes' Holmes sounded disgruntled as he shouted back

' Be about five minutes then'

'Wonderful' Holmes exclaimed sarcastically letting his head fall against her shoulder, they lay there a few seconds longer and he planted on more kiss on her neck and trailed more kisses up her neck until he reached her lips, he pulled her back up into a sitting position, they broke this kiss staring at each other, they smiled at each other after a few seconds, they began correcting their appearances, as the coach pulled to a halt, he stayed next to her and kissed her collar bone she closed her eyes letting the new sensation sweep over her, he brought his head back up lightly kissing her lips one more time, it wasn't enough for Nancy she pulled his face back and kissed him passionately gently biting his bottom lip as the kiss ended,

' Nice girls don't kiss like that' his velvety voice whispered seductively in her ear, she could tell he was smiling,

' Oh yes they do' she whispered back breathlessly in his ear, smiling as she said it,


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Unofficial Reasons

Nancy hadn't wanted that carriage ride to end and she was hoping it would continue back inside the house but Lestrade and his fantastic timing put hold to that, he has run out the door the second the carriage had pulled up and demanded Holmes' help, Nancy could have slapped him. She lay in bed listening for any sound that would indicate Holmes' return but sleep took her before she heard anything. When she woke up the sun wasn't streaming through her window as it usually did the room was slightly darker, she rolled over and saw a figure standing with their back to her looking out of the window, she sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes still trying to focus, when the figure turned around she relaxed instantly at seeing it was Holmes standing at the window,

' I was going to wake you but you seemed so peaceful' he said smiling at her,

' How did you sleep sweet pea?' he was smiling wickedly at her, she rolled her eyes,

' You're never going to forget that are you?'

' I don't forget anything' he sat next to her on the bed and began kissing her neck gently, moving up towards her lips, his hands held her face as he did so, she melted into his arms, they stayed there kissing so long they lost track of time, they relaxed back on the bed he laid back one arm supporting his head the other around her, as she lay on her side next to him, her head resting on her shoulder,

' Isn't it nice when the house is quiet?' Holmes uttered, she could hear the smile in his tone and she couldn't help laughing, remembering all the gunshots and crashes from his room had woken her and kept the house buzzing with noise,

' So are you always so sneaky or was there a reason you've crept into my room?'

' One, yes I am quite sneaky and two I did not creep in here, the reason I am officially here is to invite you to the opera tonight, Watson thought you might enjoy it and Mary got four tickets from her employer as a gift'

' I'd love to…so if that's the official reason for your visit what's the unofficial reason?'

' Well it's very important' he said as he pulled her up with his free arm so they were face to face, he moved his face closer to her until they're lips almost touched and breathily whispered,

' The unofficial reason would be…' he never finished his sentence.

Holmes waited patiently outside Nancy's door, he thought about Nancy constantly, no woman had ever had this kind of effect on him, he'd thought of her constantly since seeing her at the fight that night and yesterday in the coach he hadn't been able to stand the thought of not holding her, and he had to kiss her, he smiled at the thought of kissing her, he felt more alive when he was with her, his thoughts were broken by the sound of the door opening.

Nancy stood before him she looked beautiful her porcelain skin, her creamy honey hair was pinned up, she wore a tight black figure hugging dress, the corset gave her a perfect hourglass figure, her eyes sparkled at him and a small smile played on her lips,

' Will I do?' she teased playfully, he smiled,

' Almost but I think you're missing something?'

' What?' he walked behind her pulling a necklace from his pocket, it was beautiful a small round locket, engraved with a swirling design, she looked at it in the hallway mirror, as she stared he stayed behind her, his hands wound round her waist and he closed his eyes kissing her shoulder as he did, she raised an arm up and held his head there running her fingers through his hair. They broke apart at the sound of Mrs Hudson complaining about Lestrade hovering in her house constantly, they looked at each other smiling as she pulled on a long black coat, they walked downstairs side by side, Nancy was dying for him to hold her again.

They sat in their seats waiting for the opera to begin, Nancy had had a chance to talk to Mary on the journey, Watson was right she was lovely, Nancy was next to Mary and Holmes, Watson sat the other side of Mary, she and Holmes exchanged glances constantly, his hand brushed against hers between the seats and she felt his fingers intertwine with hers. The lights dimmed as the opera Ivanhoe began,

' You know there's an interesting love triangle in Ivanhoe?' Holmes whispered quickly kissing her jaw as he whispered,

' Oh really, do tell me more I know nothing about this opera' Mary turned whispering back kissing him back, before they could continue their game a scream erupted from the stage and several of the ballet dancers ran from backstage onto the stage and into the audience, screams of 'fire' could be heard, in seconds the entire audience was on their feet and running for the exits, but there was more to it even Nancy heard the screams of 'murder' coming from the performers who had joined the audience in running for the doors.

'Mary, Nancy you two stay here, don't move until we get back' Watson said as he and Holmes made to leave the box they were in, Holmes squeezed Nancy's hand as he left, she and Mary watched them leave, both now worried to be left alone, Nancy continued to watch the people run hoping to get a glimpse of Holmes, she turned to ask Mary a question but gasped in shock, he was there the man in black he was holding a cloth over Mary's mouth, Nancy could smell Chloroform coming from them, she had nowhere to run this time but before she could move his hand clamped over her mouth and she felt everything go hazy, and then everything was darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I Welcome Death

Mrs Hudson's house was in full-scale panic; Holmes had gone straight to his room. Holmes had spent hours combing the opera house for any indication of where Nancy had been taken; he knew it was this mad man, but he needed to know who this mad man was. He paced backwards and forwards; his mind refusing to work properly all he could think about was Nancy. Watson and Mary were downstairs, poor Mary had been questioned again and again by Lestrade, Holmes knew she wouldn't be able to help, Mary was unconscious before she could even register the situation how was she supposed to identify a masked man who attacked her from behind. Holmes' pacing continued and his anger grew until he couldn't stand it he picked up a gun and fired shots at the wall, but it didn't ease his torment, he couldn't stay in this room, he grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him, Mary and Watson were by the door about to leave, Watson spoke first;

' You're going out again? You don't even have a lead as to where she might be?'

' Then I shall find a…' he stopped mid sentence, he stared at the neckline of Mary's dress, her gaze dropped to wear he was staring, as did Watson's, on the neckline of Mary's pale blue dress was a deep red stain, no one had seen it until now because her hair was covering it, Holmes reached out and rubbed the material between his fingers, he smelt the substance first, stared at it a moment longer before tasting it, Mary recoiled,

' Holmes, you don't know what that is'

' Good thing there is a highly prestigious doctor here then' Holmes said a smile creeped onto his face,

' Where are we going then?' Watson said, in full knowledge that Holmes had just found his lead.

Nancy stirred, her head was pounding as she tried to adjust her eyes to her new surroundings, she realised she was lying down on a bed, she tried to move her arm and realised it was chained to the bed frame. The realisation of her situation hit her as it all flooded back, the opera, Mary, the masked man, her head began to pound as she sat up as best she could, she looked around the room, it was dark and the air was filled with a strange smell, it was a damp, musky smell mingled with smoke and something else that she couldn't work out, but it smelt awful, Nancy felt as though she would vomit if she breathed anymore of it in. she listened for any sounds, but the only noise she could hear was water dripping, explaining the damp, then she heard them, rapidly approaching footsteps coming from somewhere, she took a deep breath, there was no use in her panicking, what could she do she was handcuffed and still feeling weak. Nancy waited as she heard the footsteps halt, she heard the sound of clinking metal and the sound of a key turning in a lock, the noises were coming from behind her, she turned to see a door opening, and the man walked in. He wasn't wearing his hat or scarf, instead he showed his face to her, she remembered every inch of his face, though most of it was covered in a scar. She continued to watch him, without the masking clothing or her childhood fear pumping through her veins this man didn't seem threatening anymore, in fact he looked completely the opposite, he seemed weary as he rubbed his face and he had more of a lithe build to him. He looked at her, he was playing with something in his hand, Nancy's eyes flashed quickly to his hand, he had a knife, so he was going to kill her, probably in a prolonged, torturous way. He stood next to Nancy and cut swiftly through the strap of her dress, he carefully peeled the strap down, just enough to see the scar he had inflicted years ago, he gently ran a finger of the scar then pulled his hand away as though her very flesh burned him. She watched as he slumped down next to her, and she heard him murmur something incoherent;

' What did you say?' Nancy said, surprised at how hoarse her own voice sounded,

' I said no more' he finally spoke,

' No more what?'

' I won't do this anymore, I won't hurt anyone else for him'

' For him? For who?' he had moved and was searching his pocket, he pulled out a small key and unlocked the cuff that was restraining Nancy to the bed frame,

' You have to go'

' Tell me who's making you do this?'

' I can't but please, you have to know, I didn't hurt your family, and I didn't want to hurt you that night, he made me, he threatened my family and I couldn't lose them'

' I don't want you to lose them, just tell me who he is?' he let out a dark, cold laugh at that,

' I already have lost them, he killed them before he came for you and your family, he cares for no one, he's deceitful and immoral, and if you don't believe me and you want more proof of what he's capable of, take a long look at my face, cos' he'll do worse to you if he ever gets his hands on you'

' He did that to you?' he nodded, a pained expression on his face,

' He takes great pleasure in hurting others, but he gets more pleasure seeing the torment he's inflicted reflected in others' eyes'

' Why me? Why my family? I don't understand any of this'

' I don't know any of the answers you want, I'm sorry…I truly am for everything I've done to you, but let me redeem myself slightly in your eyes and get out while you can' Nancy stared at the man who had haunted her dreams, his eyes held years of pain and guilt as he pleaded with her to leave,

' What will happen after I go?'

' He'll find out I had you and I let you go and then…' Nancy watched him drag a finger across his throat; she finally let tears slip from her eyes,

' Don't waste tears on me, I've done awful things, I'll be getting what's coming to me'

' But – '

' No buts, believe me I welcome death, anything's better than this' Nancy didn't know what to say, she stared at him, before he quietly whispered;

' Go'.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Don't Run Darlin'

' Are you going to tell me where we're going Holmes?' Holmes didn't answer he just kept walking at a quick pace ignoring Watson's question, they were in a cheaper, much darker part of London, occasionally they came across a prostitute who would offer herself to them, neither paid them any attention. Watson had had enough of walking with no idea where he was going,

' Holmes will you just tell me what your resourceful mind had discovered?' Holmes kept moving through the narrow alleyways and over the cobbles,

' The stain on Mary's dress was animal blood most likely bovine or porcine'

' So we're going to a slaughter house?' Watson quickened his pace at the word slaughterhouse,

' Indeed we are but not just any slaughter house, that blood had traces of metal shavings in it, minuscule, almost undetectable to the naked eye, but the human tongue can detect the pure metallic taste of it soldered metal, there was also a strand of cotton, not from Mary's dress, but from a textile mill, so we can now assume that the location we are looking for is a slaughterhouse near a textile mill and a metal work, therefore can you deduce where we are heading Watson?'

' London docks, home of many an industry'

' Precisely' Holmes once again quickened his pace, his mind completely focused on Nancy; he refused to let anything happen to her.

Nancy ran, she had no shoes on and she could feel water and stone under her feet, the air around her stank of soldered metal, and rotting meat, she coughed constantly as she ran, there were fibres in the air, catching in her throat, she was cold and her feet hurt, but she kept running, with no idea where she was. There was something dripping from the ceiling onto her she felt as though she was running through a tunnel encased in darkness, seconds later she felt the cold sting on the London night air on her face, she stood still for a moment catching her breath, she rubbed her face, she couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks, after everything that had happened she still felt bad for that man, the cold finally got to her and she began to shake and tremble, she looked around trying to work out where she was. Her eye caught sight of a figure ambling down the street, a bottle in one hand and he was slurring his words as he attempted to sing, he seemed to suddenly notice Nancy,

' Alright darlin', and how much would it cost an upstandin' gent like myself the pleasure of your company'

' What?' Nancy's voice was still hoarse

' Don't play silly beggars darlin' how much or do I get a free ride?' he was laughing coldly, as he stumbled towards her, she tried to scream but nothing would come out, instead she decided to run, her feet still ached but she ran,

' Don't run darlin' I don't bite' he was running and stumbling after her, he was quicker than she anticipated and he grabbed her pulling her down from the ground, Nancy lashed out a precise blow with the heel of her hand, he fell backwards clutching his face, she got to her feet but he was angry now and was also on his feet, he swung a punch at her she dodged it and sharply, with all the force she could muster, she elbowed him in the side hitting his ribs, she then quickly kicked him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him, she turned to run and only made it a few paces when she noticed the two men watching her. The two men were staring at her in shock at what they'd just witnessed, Nancy met Holmes eyes and slowly continued walking towards him, he began walking to her taking his coat off as he did, when they reached each other he put his coat around her pulling her close to him, they walked together his arms around her protectively, no one said a word.

Back at Mrs Hudson's Nancy sat in her room, Mrs Hudson was in the bathroom, she had insisted Nancy needed a relaxing bath after her ordeal. Watson was downstairs filling Lestrade in on all the events, as soon as they'd got back to the house Holmes had removed his arms from Nancy and walked upstairs, he looked so angry, Nancy thought as he walked away. Watson had insisted on checking her bleeding feet and cleaning up her cuts, and fussing over her until she was able to assure him she was fine. Nancy sat in a thin robe waiting, when Mrs Hudson left she hauled her aching body off the bed and walked into the bathroom, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was filthy, there was dirt all over her, and the occasional spot of blood had dried on her skin. She turned and dipped her fingers in the hot water, Mrs Hudson had added bath salts and they had turned the water cloudy, the scent of lavender filled the room, and she found it soothing, but she couldn't stop thinking about Holmes, was he angry with her? The thoughts troubled her as she sank into the hot water, she let herself melt into the heat soothing her aching muscles, she washed herself trying to remove the dirt and grime from her skin and washed her hair, she ran her fingers over the small locket round her neck and her mind drifted back to Holmes.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: just wanted to say a big thank you for reading, reviewing etc. new chapter for you the 'M' rating comes into effect a bit more here ;)

Chapter 15: Feel

Nancy pulled on a plum coloured silk robe and sat on the bed, she was still thinking about everything that had happened and trying to let it all sink in, she couldn't help wondering who the masked man had been working for, who would want to hurt her and her family that much, she resolved to write to her uncle in the morning. There was a gentle tap on the door, Nancy assumed Mrs Hudson had come back to fuss some more, she reluctantly got up and unlocked the door, Holmes stood before her, his eyes were intense and they seemed to burn into her own, he moved forwards slowly, closing the door behind him;

' How are you Nancy?' his tone was quiet, almost a whisper, as he ran his fingers gently over her cheek until the palm of his hand held her face, she couldn't stop herself shivering at his touch, she felt warmth spread through her body and closed her eyes letting it take her over, she had almost forgotten he'd asked her a question,

' I've been better' she said her tone was almost breathless and her eyes stayed closed, she felt him move closer to her, his arms wrapped around her and he ran his fingers through her loose curls, she melted into him as his rough cheek brushed against her smooth one and they're lips met, he parted the kiss to talk again;

' Tell me what to do to make it better'

' Stay with me' Nancy felt weak as she uttered the words; she truly needed him with her tonight, he answered her request with a deep kiss.

The entire house was silent, Nancy pulled Holmes' waistcoat off running her hands up his strong arms as she did, she then pulled his shirt from his body, and ran her fingers over his strong chest and stomach, she trembled slightly as she did so, he took her face in his hands and looked at her reassuringly, as if he was silently questioning her, she nodded gently and he began to kiss her neck, moving down to her chest and kissing as much bare skin as the robe would allow him, he sank to his knees and began to kiss the inside of her leg just above her knee, she shivered again and sank backwards against the bedpost leaning on it for support and gripping it tightly behind her back as his lips moved upwards, then it stopped she opened her eyes to see Holmes standing again, he kissed her lips gently as his fingers slowly undid the sash that held her robe together, it only opened slightly and Holmes ran his hands gently over her skin to push the robe off her shoulders, his hands ran down her arms as he removed the robe from her body, Nancy shivered as he pulled her body closer to his and a tingle of excitement shot through her at the feel of his bare skin against hers. Holmes edged her backwards towards the bed and held her as they lay down, him on top of her, his lips moved from hers, down her neck onto her chests, she arched her back slightly as his lips brushed against her pert, pink nipple, she moaned gently and at her reaction Holmes continued to tease her gently biting and sucking on one breast as his hand massaged the other, she parted her legs and wondered when he had removed his trousers, she couldn't help smiling. Holmes kissed her neck gently, she could feel his hot breath on her neck, she knew he was trying hard to control himself, she pulled him closer as if to tell him she was ready, Holmes didn't need anything else, holding her close he eased himself into her, she gasped and gripped him tightly, digging her nails in as he did, Holmes brushed her hair off her face and kissed her reassuringly continuing to gently thrust in and out of her, pushing himself into her as deeply as he could, their bodies soon moved together and Nancy couldn't believe the pleasure she felt, she knew Holmes was enjoying it as well, his face was buried against her shoulder trying to muffle the moans and groans that threatened to escape his lips with every thrust, Nancy was biting his shoulder as she reached climax, she felt his body tighten as he held her closer, burying his face deeper into her shoulder, he held her tighter, his body shaking slightly as he came inside of her, his deep panting breath slowed at the release. Holmes rolled off of her, both of them were panting and sweating as they lay next to each other, Holmes recovered first and pulled Nancy closer to him, pulling a sheet over them both, they lay there holding each other, Holmes stroked her hair as her fingers played with his wayward hair both of them enjoying the feel of each others skin and warmth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Not The Time For Talking

Again with the 'M' rating being needed

Nancy opened her eyes, her head was resting on Holmes' chest, her body was as close to him as she could get, she raised her head and looked up at him, he was already awake and smiling at her,

' Good morning sleeping beauty' he smiled as he greeted her, she smiled back and moved herself up a bit so she could rest her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He began to kiss her neck as he pulled her closer and ran his hands down her body, she gently gasped as his hands ran softly over her breasts, he groped them gently massaging them until he felt her nipples harden against his hands, he moaned as he kissed her neck, he moved his hands further down her body, he wrapped one arm around her waist holding her body to him, and moved his hand between her thighs, rubbing and stroking her gently, she arched her body more and more against him, he moved from underneath her, keeping his hand between her thighs, Nancy was gripping the pillow above her head tightly and had some of the bed sheet in her mouth to stifle her moans, he held himself over her, kissing her neck and pulling the sheet out of her mouth, her breath came in gasping pants as their lips crashed together passionately, the throbbing between her legs became unbearable, she wanted him, she parted her legs inviting him in, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt him enter her again, he was slower this time, savouring every moment of it, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she pushed herself against him determined to continue the incredible feeling that was flooding her entire body, he began thrusting harder and faster inside of her, Nancy gripped the bed frame harder, her knuckles turning white as his hands found hers and gripped them tightly, Nancy felt her legs begin to tremble and wrapped them tightly around him, she couldn't take anymore, she gave in and climaxed arching her back and pushing her breasts against his muscular torso, at the same time he moved his hands and held her tightly to him as he thrust one more time and she felt him come inside of her, the warmth filled her, just as her warmth enveloped him. He relaxed his weight on top of her, resting his head against her chest, kissing her breasts between panting breaths, he held her as she relaxed her legs that were still wrapped around him, she lay with her head back breathing deeply, her entire body was on fire. They stayed in bed together; he ran his hands over her body as they lay together until his fingers fell on the scar on her chest,

' I suppose at some point we will have to talk about what happened' he looked at her as he spoke, awaiting her reaction, Nancy nodded,

' But not yet'

' No, now is definitely not the time for talking' he smiled mischievously as he said that and kissed her.

An hour later Holmes crept out of the rooms, and returned to his own, Nancy lay in bed letting the nights events run through her head, her body ached but she barely felt it, how did he make her feel so good?

Nancy waited another hour before pulling herself out of bed, she was pulling on her robe when there was a knock at the door, she unlocked it and Mrs Hudson was there with water for her to wash with;

' Good morning Nancy dear, how are you this morning?'

' I'm fine thank you Mrs Hudson'

' Oh it's just I heard you moan a few times last night and this morning, and I was going to check on you but then it would stop, are you sure your alright? Were you ill?'

' Oh I've had a bit of a headache but I'm fine now' Nancy said with her back to Mrs Hudson's to hide her amusement, she had to tell Holmes about this,

' You know what's more amazing is that for once he managed to keep the noise down' Mrs Hudson said jerking her head towards the door to indicate she meant Holmes, Nancy again had to stifle a laugh, he wasn't that quiet last night she thought to herself,

' Well I'll let you get ready dear' mrs Hudson swept out of the room, Nancy locked the door and began to wash herself, she felt a stinging pain when the warm water trickled between her legs, she had never been with a man before, and she didn't want to be with any other except Holmes, she wondered how many women he'd been with but decided not to dwell on it, the past is the past, what concerned her now was that there was still a man out there trying to kill her.

Nancy had just finished dressing when there was a knock on her door, she opened it to see Holmes standing there, he had a solemn look on his face, and Nancy knew this wasn't good;

'What's happened?'

' Constable Clarke found a body on the banks of the Thames this morning, he had a very distinctive burn on his face, Lestrade wants you to identify if he's the man that snatched you from the opera house' Nancy leant against the doorframe, Holmes wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and whispered in her ear,

' You don't have to do it Nancy'

' Yes I do, I need to know if it's him'

' Then I'm going with you' Nancy gripped his hand tightly, shaking slightly as they walked towards the stairs, she stopped halfway down the hall, Holmes looked at her as she struggled to voice her sentence, he squeezed her hand again and she spoke,

' After the… the…erm…identification is over, you and I need to talk away from Lestrade' he nodded, I know the perfect place.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hand Gripping

Nancy gripped Holmes' hand tight as they waited in the corridor; she wasn't looking forward to this. Finally they were called into the room, a withered old man stood to one side of the covered body, as Holmes and Nancy stood on the other side, he peeled the sheet away from the body slowly and Nancy gasped at the sight before her. Holmes squeezed her hand instinctively, as she let the sight wash over her, it was the man who had let her escape, the man with the burnt face who was a slave to an even more malicious man. The man was covered in bruises and deep cuts, his throat had been cut, his skin was pale and waxy from being in the water, he stank of putrid water but there was no denying it was him.

' Is it him Nancy?' Holmes' tone was gentle and quiet, Nancy nodded and ran out of the room, her hand clamped over her mouth, Holmes followed as the man covered the body back up, Holmes took Nancy's hand and pulled her along the corridor out into the street. He led her along streets and alleyways, Nancy wasn't paying attention as they walked, the face of the strange man ran through her head constantly on a loop, alive one moment and dead the next, what haunted her most was his eyes, they were exactly the same in life as they were in death, dead, empty and yet full of torment and pain. Nancy noticed that Holmes was now walking her up a flight of stairs and into a small dark room,

' Where are we?'

' Small room I rent' Nancy looked out of the door and down the stairs and recognised the room below, though last time she had been here, it had been full of men drinking and shouting as Holmes bare knuckle boxed William.

' Nancy, its time we talked' Nancy took a deep breath and nodded, they sat down together on the floor and Nancy proceeded to tell Holmes everything the man had told her, he sat patiently and listened as she told her story, he didn't doubt what the man had told her at all. They sat in silence as she finished, they'd begun to hear voices filling the room downstairs as the men got ready to drink and place their bets on the nights fight, Nancy looked at Holmes, he was angry, she could tell, he was seething with silent rage, he got to his feet;

' Stay here Nancy I'll be back soon'

' Where are you going?'

' Downstairs for a minute, I need to clear my head' with that he was gone the door closing and locking behind him, Nancy sat on the floor, she could feel the heat from downstairs radiating up through the floor boards, she removed her coat and lay down on it, the heat intensified and she unbuttoned her dress and pulled it weakly from her body, she then unlaced her corset and removed her stockings and lay down in her white chemise, the intense heat from all the bodies in the room below made her tired and she felt her eyes close and darkness engulf her.

Nancy was awoken by shouting and cheering from downstairs, she sat up as she heard the door unlock, Holmes walked in, his body was drenched in sweat and blood was trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth, his hair was dishevelled and he was breathless from the fight. The shouting erupted once more downstairs as a new fight kicked off, Holmes took in the sight of Nancy before him, he felt his stomach muscles tighten, he sat down before her and took a swig from a bottle of whiskey, she crawled and knelt in front of him, she dabbed at his lip with a handkerchief and ran her hand down his face, he closed his eyes relishing her touch, she moved closer straddling him and gently kissed the corner of his lip that had been bleeding,

' I'm sorry' he opened his eyes at her words,

' What are you sorry for, you haven't done anything I should know about while I've been down there have you?' he was smiling wickedly,

' I thought you were angry with me, I thought that's why you went down stairs'

' No, Nancy you didn't make me angry, I'm angry because you should have never been through that, I promised to keep you safe and I failed'

' No you didn't, you could never have known that was going to happen'

' I should have stayed with you'

' Lets not dwell on the past' Nancy kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss, holding her tightly to his body, Nancy stood up and walked to the window, pulling the curtains closed, he watched her as she stood before the candle on the table the light silhouetted her body against the chemise and he saw every curve of her body, he stood up, his body pushing hers against the table, he lifted her so she sat on the edge and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they gave into one another, enjoying being able to let go and finally make noise, the shouting from downstairs drowning them out, they moved to the floor, Nancy straddled Holmes, he moaned loudly as her warmth enveloped him, he held onto her hips as they thrust together, Holmes watched Nancy rock on top of him her breasts bouncing gently when he pulled her hips towards him to let him get deeper, they moved again Holmes was on top of her pounding violently, his need for her taking over, she gripped his back tightly moaning and gasping at the intensity, his flesh slamming against hers, his breath hot on her neck, Nancy forced him onto his back and straddled him again, she arched her back as was getting closer, he groped her breasts and she lent over him letting her nipples brush against his lips, he closed him lips around her nipple and bit and sucked relentlessly until she gasped and arched her back again thrusting harder against him, he yanked her hips harder as they both quickened their pace, Nancy's head shot back as she let out a loud moan of pleasure as Holmes joined her. They lay together on the floor panting and sweating, as the shouting downstairs continued, their bodies intertwining as exhaustion caught up with them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Threats And Letters

The dim sunlight sneaking through the curtains woke Nancy and Holmes, as Nancy tried to sit up Holmes pulled her back and held her close to him, kissing her forehead as he did;

' We will have to go back at some point you know' Nancy said smiling,

' No we don't' Holmes' voice was groggy as he spoke his face nestling into her hair, Nancy smiled and shifted herself from under him, she sat up and stretched and felt Holmes' lips on her back,

' If you insist we leave, I cannot deny you anything' Holmes said smiling as he pulled himself up.

They walked through the street together; Holmes linked his arm through Nancy's, as they rounded the corner to Baker Street they could see Lestrade and Clarke standing outside talking to Watson, Mrs Hudson was hysterical and began shouting at Lestrade, Nancy noticed Holmes quicken his pace and increased hers to match his. Watson spotted them first and walked towards them, he was the first to speak;

' Where have you two been? Lestrades got half of Scotland Yard out looking for you'

' Nancy and I were discussing the case'

' All night?' Nancy knew Watson was very aware of why they had been out all night but was too much of a gentleman to say so,

' What do you mean Watson?'

' The house has been in uproar since last night, do you really not know what's happening?'

' Please update me Watson'

' I think it would be easier if you saw it' Nancy cut in at this point, worry was beginning to set in and she wanted to know what had happened,

' See what?' Watson nodded his head to indicate the house and began walking and Holmes and Nancy followed him.

The residents of the house were all outside, the old lady who lived above Nancy was visibly in shock and Mrs Hudson was still hysterical and shouting at Lestrade and Clarke, the passed through the hallway, policemen bowed their heads and avoided eye contact as Nancy passed them, she began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

They walked up the stairs and Nancy realised they were heading for her room, she looked at Holmes, he was staring dead ahead focusing on their destination, they reached her room, a putrid smell wafted into each of their nostrils, Nancy pulled her sleeve over her mouth and nose, Watson had a handkerchief over his, Holmes continued walking, his focus unwavering. He took Nancy's hand and they walked into the room together, Nancy hit the floor instantly at the sight that met her eyes, her legs went numb and she couldn't pull her gaze away from the scene.

She felt Watson's arms wrap round her arms to support her and help her up, she leaned on him, still unable to tear her eyes away as tears unwillingly flowed down her face, her room had been torn apart, it was as though a hurricane had torn through this one small room, the walls and upholstery had been slashed, all glass and china had been smashes, but it was the bed that her eyes had fixed on, not the bed itself, more what was on the bed. Lying on the bed was the decaying body of Lenore. The smell was nauseating and the sight was worse, Lenore's arms and legs had been tied to each of the posts on the bed frame, there was a long purple scar that ran from the base of her stomach to her chest, it had been badly stitched back together and there were maggots visibly wriggling on the body and the bed, an envelope stuck out of the scar, Holmes walked forward and gently removed the envelope and pulled a sheet over Lenore. The envelope was blank but Holmes offered it to Nancy who hook her head vigorously refusing to touch it, Holmes opened it, she watched his steely eyes as he read the note inside, Nancy saw anger flash across Holmes' face as he turned the paper round so she and Watson could read it. The message was simple, scrawled in what Nancy was sure was blood, it simply read

''Coming For You''

Nancy's breath caught in her throat and she let go of Watson and walked out of the room, she was halfway down the hall when she felt a hand grab her arm, she instinctively fought back at the hand grabbing her, Holmes held her arms and pulled her to him, she pounded her fist on his chest angrily, Holmes stood still and let her vent her anger on him, when the thumping slowed he pulled her closer and she sank into his arms burying her face in his shoulder, Watson passed them both, the note in his hand, Holmes stroked her head comfortingly,

' He won't get you, I swear' Nancy held him tighter his words wrapping her in a blanket of reassurance; Holmes kissed the top of her head.

They walked downstairs and Nancy sat in the lounge while Holmes went out to field Lestrades questions, the image of Lenore haunted her every time she closed her eyes and she wiped some of the tears from her face. Mrs Hudson walked into the room,

' Nancy?' Nancy looked up, Mrs Hudson's eyes were red, she'd obviously been crying and it dawned on Nancy that it would have been Mrs Hudson that found Lenore's body in her room,

' Are you alright dear' Mrs Hudson's show of maternal concern towards her touched Nancy and she stood up and hugged mrs Hudson, who clung to Nancy, they pulled apart both wiping tears from their eyes,

' Oh dear, this came for you Nancy' Mrs Hudson held out a letter to Nancy, who took it forcing a small smile at her,

' Thank you Mrs Hudson' mrs Hudson tried to force a smile but failed and left Nancy alone in the room, Nancy pulled open the letter and began reading;

_Dear Nancy,_

I'm sorry I'm not writing to you with better news, but I'm afraid I have the worst to tell you. Hugo has become very ill, the doctor says it's his old war injuries coming back, they don't think he's got long and I he's asking for you, I don't know what to do Nancy, your uncle isn't coping at the thought of losing his best friend and Alice has become so withdrawn, please my dearest come home, I need you more than ever, we're all falling apart, please come.

_Love always_

_Aunt Peggy_

Nancy folded the letter back up and stared ahead of her this had been one of the worst days of her life, Lenore and now Styck it couldn't possibly get worse, looking out of the window she could see Holmes and Watson talking and she watched Holmes avidly, his eyes were focused and determined, she watched as Watson nodded a response to him and walk away, Holmes walked back inside and stood in the doorway looking at Nancy, after a moment he walked over to her and placed his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers, she held the letter up to him, he took it, she waited for him to read it and respond, finally he spoke,

' We'll leave tonight'.


	19. Chapter 19

Apologies for the long wait for this chapter, life's been hectic, hope it was worth the wait

Chapter 19: No Tears and Pounding Hearts

Nancy sat in silence in the carriage with Holmes, his hand held hers and he ran his thumb over the top of her hand, Nancy didn't move she sat perfectly still, staring out of the window into the darkness that passed letting the silent tears run down her cheeks. Holmes didn't try and break the silence, he didn't push her to talk and she appreciated him for that but as the carriage raced on and she felt every bump in the road she couldn't help feeling she wanted to be alone. The carriage ride felt like it had taken forever when they finally arrived at her family home, the night air was warm and muggy, she walked ahead of Holmes shaking her hand free of his grip, the door swung open before she reached it and her aunt Peggy stood in the doorway, she looked exhausted and rushed into Nancy's arms, burying her face in her nieces shoulder. It took Nancy a while to calm her aunt down before she could talk properly,

' I've been sitting with Hugo, he doesn't sleep well and your uncle was so exhausted I refused to let him stay up another night, so I've been staying with Hugo trying to make him more comfortable and…', she trailed over clamping a hand over her mouth, Nancy nodded,

' Oh listen to me going on, you've been through enough tonight darling, you go and get some sleep', Holmes had already gone upstairs to his room when they'd arrived,

' No, I won't sleep tonight, you get some rest I'll sit up with Hugo, no arguments', something in Nancy's tone told aunt Peggy not to argue with her so she nodded her head and went upstairs giving her niece another hug before she went.

Nancy crept quietly into Styck's room, he was awake and he smiled weakly at her as she sat in the chair next to his bed, he looked so weak and so unlike himself she thought, Nancy swallowed hard as her eyes began to well up,

' Don't you start' Styck's voice was more of a croak than anything else,

' That's all I've had crying, weeping, mourning I'm not even dead yet, so until I am dead no crying in this room please' Nancy nodded a small smile on her lips at seeing the old Styck shine through even at death door,

' Do you need anything?'She was surprised how croaky her own voice sounded,

' No sweet pea I'm fine, what about you?'

' What about me?'

' I heard your aunt and uncle talking, got a tele-thing from that hoggle lady, telling them about Lenore, I'm sorry sweet pea' Styck held her hand as best he could with his failing strength,

' I'm still shocked, why is this happening' Styck took another deep wheezing breath and pulled an envelope from under his pillow,

' If I wasn't at deaths door your aunt would kill me for giving you this, though your uncle agrees with me you deserve to know, you want answers you go to this address and ask for Catherine Slater, that's all the help I'm giving you…don't tell your aunt'

Nancy smiled taking the envelope and putting it in her pocket, she sat with Styck for the rest of the night and they talked, he reminisced about her as a child, and told her war stories, Nancy listened to every word, when the sun finally rose, Styck had obviously deteriorated and could no longer speak, Nancy heard the door behind her creak and turned to see her uncle, he pulled up another chair and sat next to her, Styck breathing was now deep and shallow and it seemed to take all his strength to blink his eyes, Styck squeezed Nancy's hand before letting go and reaching out for her uncles hand, Nancy watched as the two men shared a quiet moment together, they gripped each others hand and uncle Harry placed his free hand on top of their hands, Nancy knew this was how they'd always showed their affection to each other since they'd met in the war, Styck smiled at them both once more before slowly closing his eyes, the shallow breathing stopped, Styck didn't move. Uncle Harry placed Styck's hand back on his chest and stood up, Nancy stood with him putting her arms round her uncle, they left the room and sat at the table where her uncle finally cracked letting the tears flow.

A few days later they stood in the cemetery for Styck's funeral, quite a few of Styck and her uncles war friends showed up to pay their respects. Nancy had barely spoken to Holmes she hadn't told him about the envelope Styck had given her, in fact she had avidly avoided him, Holmes had spent a lot of his time with her uncle, he found that telling Harry stories about his cases seemed to cheer him up, Nancy had focused her attention on Alice and her aunt, Alice was deeply upset by Styck's passing and stayed with Nancy throughout the funeral allowing Nancy the excuse of looking after her to avoid Holmes further. When the funeral ended a few people went back to the house Alice left with aunt Peggy and Harry was reminiscing about Styck with his old war friends. Nancy walked through the wooded area near the cemetery, she tried to get her head around everything but the more she thought about everything, the angrier she got, she heard twigs snapping behind her and saw Holmes following her, her rage bubbled to the surface and she aimed it all at him,

' Stop following me! Can't you see I want to be alone', Holmes stared at her he didn't look shocked by her outburst, he seemed to have been waiting for it, secretly he welcomed it,

' Oh so now your talking to me' his tone was arrogant and it riled Nancy further, she stormed away from him in the woods but knowing he would follow she continued to shout at him, Holmes stayed silent allowing her to vent her rage at him,

' Is it making you feel better to shout and scream?'

' Yes it is actually'

' Would you like me to leave?'

' Yes go back to London and catch the man who's ruining my life, or maybe he's here waiting for you to leave so he can finish me off, I wish he'd hurry up about it though' Holmes snapped, he grabbed her by the tops of her arms and spun her round to face him,

' Don't you dare ever say that again' he spoke slowly letting every word seep into Nancy, she knew he cared and that she had had over stepped the mark but she was still angry, and she beat Holmes' chest struggling against him,

' Let me go'

' Not until you calm down' Nancy broke free of his grip and ran towards the edge of the woods, Holmes caught up with her, and he grabbed her from behind and both of them halted to a stop in front of a large tree, both breathing heavily, she gripped Holmes arm tightly as his other arm wound around her waist, she put her head back and kissed his cheek, she turned around in his arms pulling him towards her, as she lent against the tree, Holmes kissed her neck and chest passionately moving the kisses down her body, she gripped the bark of the tree as he pulled her dress up, he held the dress up as he stood back up, she began undoing his trousers, their haste made both of them a little clumsy in their actions but seconds later it didn't matter, Holmes held her up and she wrapped her legs around him both leaning on the tree for support as he thrust into her, her legs wrapped tightly round him, he rested his head against her chest, she held onto him tightly running her fingers through his hair and his thrusting quickened, Nancy moaned loudly as she felt his hot breath on her cleavage, Holmes' hand found her raising it above their heads against the tree and pushing deeper into her, thrusting harder with more need, Nancy almost screamed at the sensation she felt as she climaxed, Holmes' muffled shout came seconds later as he buried his face in her shoulder, Holmes went to release Nancy from his grip but she hung onto him,

' I'm sorry' she murmured quietly into his ear

' Isn't that what you're supposed to say before we make up' she could tell he was smiling as he said it, Holmes pulled her dress back down and did his trousers up before pulling her close again, she gripped him tight, resting her head against his chest and listening to the pounding of his heart.


	20. authors note

Authors note:

Just a quick note guys, thank you all for reading my stories, I'm truly grateful you're all liking them, I am still continuing the Sherlock Holmes story, but I'm also working on a true blood story (Sam Merlotte/oc – I don't think Sam gets enough love) and a dark knight story (joker/oc) please read and review or recommend to others if you think they'll like them, thanks again for your patience

Gimme Shelter x


	21. Chapter 20

Hey guys, I know it's taken me a while to update and I do apologise for the wait, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the ending, yes I'm sorry it will be ending soon, but not just yet…

Chapter 20: Back To The Start

A week alter after all of Styck's affairs had been put in order and her family seemed to be returning to their old selves Nancy and Holmes left, they sat in the carriage together, Holmes' arms were wrapped around Nancy as they sat on the long journey. When they arrived back in London fog filled the air and it was eerily quiet, Nancy felt unsettled as they walked down the street back to the house, it all felt wrong, something was definitely wrong. The house was silent as they entered but light flickered under the living room door, Nancy and Holmes looked at each other and shared a kiss before they entered the room. Watson was sitting at the table, a stack of newspapers in front of him, one of Lestrades men was asleep in a chair by the fire, Watson looked up as they entered,

' Thank god you're back'

' What's happening Watson?' Nancy could see concern flickering in Holmes eyes,

' There have been more murders'

' How many?'

' 12 that we know of'

' Who are our victims?' Holmes sat at the table picking up one of the newspapers; all of them were covering the murder stories,

' All of them are either women from poorer parts of London with no family, or ladies of the night'

' Have they all been identified?'

' Yes we've managed to get names for all of them and contacted any family they had, London's in uproar Holmes, they've all been killed and found in the same position as Lenore'

' It's him' Nancy whispered weakly, they hadn't been back five minutes and already they were pulled back into his game,

' Yes' Holmes said quietly, he looked at Nancy,

' You're to stay with Watson or myself at all times, I don't want you going anywhere alone' Nancy merely nodded

' Holmes I hope you understand why I didn't contact you straight away?'

' I understand completely Watson' they had one of their moments where Nancy was always sure they were communicating telepathically, even she understood Watson didn't want to drag Holmes away from her at that difficult time and leave her alone as an easy target.

The three of them sat at the table going through the newspapers and the police reports, Nancy understood what he was doing, he was calling her out, the murders would stop if she handed herself to him on a silver platter,

' Don't even think about it' she looked to Holmes who had spoken, his eyes hadn't left the page he was reading but she knew he had instantly read her mind,

' You know as well as I do what this is about, it's all for my benefit'

' Yes and I will not use you as bait in a police trap to try and catch him, there is always another way'

' Well I cant see one' he gave Nancy a look that told her to drop the subject, she knew it made him angry but she couldn't help thinking that is she gave herself up to him it would save a lot of girls dying, Watson had stayed silent through the exchange before putting a paper down and rubbing his face,

' We'll think of something Nancy don't worry' she nodded and continued to read but couldn't help thinking that while they were reading and thinking of alternate ways to catch him, he was torturing and killing another innocent girl who had nothing to do with any of this.

They were up all night going through the paperwork, Nancy finally went up in the early hours of the morning, she went to Holmes room and peeled her dress of her aching body, she hadn't realised how tired she was, she pored some water into a wash basin and began letting it sooth her tender muscles as she let the water trickle down her bare torso, she felt hands wrap around her stomach, she knew it was Holmes, he kept one arm round her waist and moved the other so his hand could stroke the top of her arm, and he rested his head against her shoulder,

' Penny for your thoughts' she said smiling as best she could

' I don't want to lose you' she smiled genuinely and moved so she could place her hands on his and relaxed against him,

' You won't'

' He's clever Nancy, he's avoided capture for years and he's killing women on Scotland yards doorstep and getting away with it, he knows what he's doing'

' So do you' she felt him smile against her shoulder

' That's true I am rather good at my job' she smiled and rubbed his arm, he was cold and she knew he was tired; she pulled him over to the bed and he sat down running his fingers through his dishevelled hair, she pulled one of his spare shirts over her head and the two of them lay down, Holmes fell asleep instantly but Nancy was now wide awake.

After an hour of lying still and making certain Holmes was in a deep sleep Nancy crept out of bed, quickly dressed and left the room. She picked her coat up from the living room and left the house, London was still, no one was out, Watson must have left when Holmes had come upstairs, and she was now alone. She walked through the bitterly cold mist letting her feet lead her, they knew where to go, after half an hours walking she came to the familiar street, she took a different route that led her to the back of the houses before finding the gate she needed, she didn't have to try hard to open the gate, a slight rust made the handle squeak as she turned it but there was nothing obstructing her path, she walked slowly through the overgrown garden until she came to the back door, she looked closely to see it was slightly ajar before pushing it open and returning to where it all began.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Mistakes

As she entered the kitchen she was met by candles flickering from the cold air that passed through the door with her, there was no one in the room with her but she felt a presence in the house, she shivered and pushed the door over so it was slightly ajar. She crossed the kitchen slowly remembering the last time she had been in this room, it still smelt, a mixture of damp and rotting meat, and the metallic taste filled her mouth again, she could hear the neighbours children crying, shouting and laughing, and yet the house almost seemed to refuse to acknowledge any existence of anyone around it, it remained quiet as though it was in a deserted area not bustling London. She opened the kitchen door and stared into he hallway, a cloaked figure stood at the end near the staircase, a candle flickering in it's hand, it beckoned her towards it and began walking up the stairs. She didn't know why but she took a deep breath and began to follow, fairly certain she was walking to her own death, she reached the foot of the stairs and watched the flickering light from the candle dance across the walls, she began to climb the stairs one at a time slowly, her eyes always on the light ahead of her. When she reached the top of the stairs she followed the figure down the hallway to one of the rooms, her old room, she walked into the room, refusing to show any fear, she kept her head high and promised herself no matter what if he removed that hood she would always maintain eye contact, that is what Styck always taught her;

"_Keep eye contact at all times, the eyes are always a give away"_

She heard his voice in her head and repeated it over and over to stop her thinking about what would surely come next. She stood in the middle of the room and heard the door slam behind her, there were two chairs facing each other in the centre of the empty room, she assumed thieves had removed everything they could from the house after the massacre,

' Sit' the voice wasn't commanding, more inviting as though there was a silently implied please in the request and she found herself obeying, she watched as the figure circled the room lighting candles as he went, she remained silent, she would not be the first to speak. She waited until the figure sat before her, she watched as two gloved hands raised and removed the hood from his head, she didn't know what she was expecting appearance wise from the man massacring half of London, but he wasn't what she expected. He was young, probably only a few years older than herself, his hair was as blonde as hers but his eyes were dark, almost black and his skin was pale and almost translucent, he removed his gloves, his hands held scarring, like he'd been the worst behaved boy in his class and had received record breaking numbers of canings, she only glanced at his hands before reverting back to eye contact. He stared at her unblinking before he spoke,

' I suppose you have several questions, ask and you shall receive answers' she thought for a moment before asking,

' Who are you?'

' My name is Robert Burton'

' I didn't ask for your name I asked who you were?' she saw his lips twitch into a slight smile before he composed himself,

' Well you certainly have got guts haven't you, though I have to be honest I never doubted that fact, you really are nothing like him unlike the rest of them'

' Like who?'

' Your father, he asked me the same question, I gave him the same answer and do you know what he said?'

' Well obviously not if you remember I arrived after your…conversation' he let a small laugh escape him before continuing,

' He said I don't know any Burtons, not very sharp was he?'

' So you killed him for not knowing anyone with your surname? Seems like a perfectly good reason' she was sarcastic and it only seemed to make him smile more,

' You know Nancy I watched you the longest out of all of them, you who intrigued me so'

' If this was your way of getting my attention congratulations you succeeded though I'm sure there were ways that didn't involve slaughter'

' No in the beginning I just wanted you dead, but now I'm not so sure you really do intrigue me, you play my game so well Nancy I'm not sure I want it to end'

' Why my family? Did you just randomly pick us or was there a special reason?'

' You do like to keep eye contact don't you, I like that, to answer your question yes there was a very specific reason why I chose a certain member of your family'

' My father?'

' No he was of no use to me, he was more an obstacle, something I had to overcome to succeed in my goal'

' My brother or my sisters?'

' No again no use to me at all, they just cried at the sight of a strange man in the house'

' Me?'

' Very unselfish of you to not think it was yourself I was after first, no not you Nancy, I quite liked you, you were the only one to put up a fight so by the process of elimination you now know the answer'

' My mother' his grin widened

' No Nancy, no, not your mother'

' What do you mean?'

Noise from out in the street interrupted their conversation; he ran a hand through his hair ignoring it,

' Do you know what your mother did before she married your father?'

' No I never asked'

' She worked in a large town house right here in London for one of the wealthiest families'

' What does that have to do with this, did she steal from them? Are you the last member of the family and she stole something that you want back?'

' No, by all accounts she was the perfect maid, polite, kind, good at her job and very hospitable, always catered to the masters needs'

' You don't like to make yourself very clear do you?' he smiled again, she was getting frustrated,

' Your frustration is clouding your ability to use that brain of yours, where's the smart girl who remembered to remove her shoes when running from her attacker in the cobbled streets to allow her to make a quiet getaway, your mother and the master were having an affair' Nancy's mouth gaped slightly in shock,

' No…she wouldn't do that she was a good woman'

' Oh yes when you knew her she was a good woman probably learned a lot from her…_mistakes_' he spat the word mistakes out venomously, and for the first time she saw his eyes fill with rage,

' What do you mean by mistakes?' though Nancy's brain was now working and she felt fairly sure she knew the answer,

' Remember when I said she wasn't _your_ mother?' Nancy nodded feeling her body go numb,

' That's because she was not _your _mother…she was _our_ mother'


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Too Much Information 

Nancy stared at him in shock,

' What did you say?'

' We are half brother and sister, she was my mother too'

' But…but where have you been all theses years?'

' I told you she was a different person, I should probably tell you the whole story, then maybe a small part of you will understand, Nancy felt numb she could she it now, the similarities between their physical appearances, they both looked like her…their mother,

' I shall start at the beginning, I am born, born and abandoned with a woman, who I later found out worked with mother at the house, she left me there, I don't know the exact reason, even when I revealed myself to her she wouldn't answer why she'd abandoned her child so carelessly' Nancy could see a mixture of pain and anger flicker across his face, but she stayed silent and let him talk,

' When I was three she came back, said she wanted to see what I looked like, she barely reacted to me all she said was "he doesn't look like his father", there were no apologies for her desertion, she just shooed me outside while she spoke to the woman, of course I was curious so I listened outside the door, she said she was engaged and he had no idea about her past or me and she wanted to keep it that way, she paid the woman to raise me as her own and never tell me or anyone the truth, the woman I grew up calling mother later told me she took the money but not because she agreed with the plan, but because she longed for her own child and the day our mother turned up she thought she was going to lose me, that is my mother as far as I'm concerned' Nancy nodded, she could understand his anger, how could the warm loving woman she'd called mother treat her own flesh and blood that way,

' Well I grew up of course and I asked questions about who my father was, she told me he had died of an illness before I was born so that is what I grew up believing, until one day when I well to do old gentleman turned up on the doorstep, my mother froze as if she'd seen a ghost, it was of course her old employer and my real father, he'd come to seek out our mother, it conspires that he'd known she was expecting me and paid her to leave for fear his wife would find out, now his wife was dead and they'd had no children he wanted to find his old mistress and their bastard child, the second he clapped eyes on me he knew who I was, his first words when he regained the power of speech were "you look just like your mother", well I was of course confused believing the woman next to me was my mother and my father was long dead, I argued with the man, called him insane and when I turned to scoff at his insanity with my mother…'

' What?' Nancy was shaking, she felt completely conflicted she should hate this man for what he had done, and a large part of her did, but another part of her had already started to bond with her half brother and she pitied him,

' Her eyes told me everything he was saying was true, I demanded to know the whole story and between the two of them they told me it, he said he wanted to take me to live with him and raise me the way he always should have' he crouched in front of Nancy as he spoke, she could see him shaking as well,

' I was torn I knew mother didn't want me to leave, but I wanted to know how it felt to have a father, so I went with him, I visited my mother every weekend, but I now had a father, it was new and exciting to me, he took me everywhere, splashed out and bought me expensive clothes, holidays anything I wanted he bought, but the both of us were curious to see what my real mother and his old flame was doing, so we hired a man to track her down we had to wait a while but eventually he found her and with her the rest of you' Nancy swallowed it felt like she was swallowing a razor, her arms and legs felt like lead from the shock,

' So my father and I talked about it, did we interrupt her new life and upset everything for her? Did we ignore the information and lead a life without her? We conversed about it for weeks weighing up the pros and cons, my father became ill from the stress and to me it was just our mother coming back into his life and destroying something else I cared about, I was angry and I decided to confront her' he looked up at her, she kept eye contact with him as he continued,

' I followed her one day and confronted her, I didn't need to tell her who I was, she knew instantly who I was and she refused to speak to me'

' What did she say?' Nancy's voice was hoarse and she began shaking again,

' She told me and I quote "I never want to see you again, I don't want you in my life, I wish you'd never been born" Nancy gasped in surprise at the venomous words her mother had uttered, she knew he was telling the truth he was unflinching and unblinking,

' So you killed them all because of her?'

' No, I came here to talk to her again, and then your father intervened asking what was going on? Who was I? Why was I here? He then accused her of having an affair with me, ridiculous, I finally snapped at all his questions and accusations and told him everything, he didn't believe me at first and begged her to tell him I was lying, she didn't say a word, well he was understandably furious, he started to attack me and I fought back, a red haze came over me, to tell you the truth Nancy I don't remember anything after I started defending myself, when I finally calmed down and looked around your father was dead, but not by my hand'

' What do you mean not by your hand?'

' Mother dearest stepped in during the fight and beat him over the head with a poker from the fireplace, it was her that killed your father not me, but there was so much blood I knew instantly this couldn't all be from your father, I got up and went to the kitchen where I saw mother pulling your father and siblings bodies onto the kitchen table, she'd killed them all' Nancy went limp her entire body failed her she went into shock,

' She couldn't have? She…she wouldn't?'

' She did, I know you don't want to believe me but its true, at that point my anger returned to me, she took away my siblings, I never even got a chance to know them, before I knew it my hands were wrapped around her throat when I removed them she wasn't breathing'

' But wait what about the man that was working for you?'

' What man?'

' The man with the burnt face you killed his family so he'd work for you?'

Robert laughed,

' Oh Nancy we are in a mess aren't we? That man was Jeremy Slater, my mothers brother, he didn't work for me he just had a penchant for the macabre, he never had a family, he arrived shortly after I'd strangled mother, shortly after he'd arrived I realised she wasn't dead she was still breathing it was faint but it was there, I panicked, I was still only a young boy, he told me to go back to my father and that he'd take care of it, well as you know his way of taking care of things was to hack everyone up and make the place a massacre, when I found out what he'd done I knew he'd get a taste for it, I told my father everything, we contacted my mother and told her what happened, she in turn contacted her old friend Hugo Styck and asked him to notify your grandparents so you wouldn't get taken straight to the workhouse, then when we knew you were safe we moved to another country to start a new life, but when I read of the murder of Lenore Wilson, I knew it was him, we travelled back here and I have been watching you ever since, knowing you were keeping company with Sherlock Holmes was a comfort, when I found out about him kidnapping you at the opera, I admit rage took over, I did kill him I'm sorry but I will not lie to you, I killed him to prevent him hurting you, when my mother found out she was furious, she disowned me and told me she would have her revenge, she was the one who put Lenore's body in the house, my father and I stepped up our watch on you, then the murders of all the young women started and I knew she'd come for you, I knew you'd come here, so I've waited here to make sure I was with you and she couldn't hurt you'

' That's a lot of information to take in'

' Nancy, you and my father are all I have in the world and you're both very important to me, if I can prevent someone hurting you I will by any means necessary'

' You really think she'll come for me'

' I'm certain of it, now we should leave'

' Oh don't go yet Robert, it's only just beginning' Nancy and Robert turned to see an elderly woman in the doorway holding a gun,

' Hello Catherine' Robert placed an arm in front of Nancy protectively,

Nancy's mind began piecing things together, Catherine, brothers surname was Slater, never married, that made her Catherine Slater, the name Styck had given her!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Bullet Proof

Robert and Nancy stared at the woman, she may have been old but there was a spark of youth in her eyes as well as a look of pure danger. Robert shielded Nancy,

' So know she knows everything, well I cant really let either of you leave now can I?' her look became more deranged and she focused on Nancy,

' Your mother' she practically spat the words out as she stared venomously at Nancy,

' She really knew how to ruin peoples lives, I gave him everything and what happens…daddy and his money turn up and he rejects me like I was nothing to him' she was now focusing on Robert,

' You ungrateful little bastard, I didn't have to raise you, I didn't have to feed and cloth you and keep a roof over your head, you should've died when you were born and spared us all this misery' Robert remained silent but Nancy could see he was seething with rage, Catherine carried on her scathing and goading until Robert snapped,

' And what about everything else you _gave_ me? What about the savage beatings when you were drunk, which was most of the time? What about locking me outside in the rain so you could entertain your gentlemen callers? What about allowing your mentally unstable brother to treat me like a punch bag? What about all of that Catherine, and even on the day I left you tried to strangle me in front of my father, who could blame me for leaving and yet even after I did I still came back, I still hoped you had changed and you might actually care about me, but you don't and you never have'

' Well why should I have to care, you weren't mine' Nancy wanted to cry at hearing of her half brothers traumatic childhood and she gripped his free hand tightly,

' I'm not letting you ruin anything else for me Catherine, I have family and you can't take them away from me'

' Oh I think I can, you took my family'

' He took mine first!' Robert was shouting, his entire body was shaking violently

' He was a good man' Catherine's voice faltered slightly at the mention of her brother and he hand holding the gun dropped a few inches,

' He was insane, and by the looks of things so are you, killing innocent women to get attention Catherine, what were you hoping to achieve?'

' He would have been proud of me, they were whores, unclean, faithless whores just like your mother!' her eyes sprang back to Nancy,

' And I bet you're just like her aren't you, a filthy whore'

' Don't you dare speak to her like that?'

' Or what Robert, you'll kill me, you don't have the guts' Nancy tightened her grip on Robert's hand,

' Not like my brother he was a real man, he had guts' Nancy knew they had to buy as much time as possible, she decided to try another tactic rather than shouting,

' You're right'

' Excuse me?'

' You're right about everything, you were more of a mother to Robert than she was, and your brother was a good man' Robert caught her eye and realised what she was doing,

' Nancy how can you say that?'

' Because it's true, she wasn't even a good mother to me, why shouldn't women just like her be wiped off the face of the earth, better dead than inflicting more pain on good people like Catherine and her brother, if our mother had never interfered in their lives they could be happy right now, we deserve to die Robert' Catherine nodded menacingly,

' You see Robert she's smart, she understands'

' But may I make one request?'

' What?'

' Don't kill us here, not where that waste of space died'

' And where would you prefer I kill you'

' How about outside in the street, anywhere but where she died'

' Fine start walking' she stood to the side of the doorway to allow Robert and Nancy through before prodding the gun into both their backs and following them out of the room. Robert looked at Nancy concern in his eyes, she gave him a small smile as they walked down the stairs, they got to the back door and Nancy immediately noticed something different, it had been closed and locked, she twisted the handle and tried again but nothing?

' Do you have the key?' she turned to Catherine

' What are you talking about?' she shoved Nancy out of the way and began rattling the handle keeping the gun pointed at them,

' Where's the key?'

' This house is never locked, it doesn't need to be, people are to afraid to come here' Robert said,

' What do you mean?' they both heard the flicker of panic in Catherine's voice,

' There haven't been keys for this house in years' Robert let a small smile flicker onto his face,

' Then start walking and we'll go out the front' she jabbed the gun at them impatiently, they walked ahead of her once more, Nancy looked at each door in the hallway, she was sure they had been ajar when she had walked upstairs, they reached the front door and Robert twisted the handle, they heard a small click and the door swung open, the street outside was silent and a faint mist was floating in the air, the cold air hit them all as Catherine once again jabbed the gun into their backs.

Nancy and Robert walked beside each other down the steps and both paused when they heard the sound of a gun clicking,

' Any last words before I remove the two of you from this world?'

' I have some…' Nancy heard that voice and instant comfort washed over her, she and Robert both turned to see Holmes and Watson in the front doorway,

' Well rather he does…' Holmes nodded his head towards Nancy and Robert; they looked at each other curiously before Nancy saw Lestrade and his men emerging from hiding places,

' Miss Catherine Slater I am arresting you for…lots of murders, you will be tried and most likely hanged, you may speak your last words when the noose is round your neck' Catherine laughed maniacally,

' You really think I've come this far to let all of you ruin this for me, they both die'

She raised the gun and pointed it at Robert,

' The oldest bastard first' before anyone could react she had fired at Robert, Nancy felt everything around her slow down as she watched her half brother fall to the ground, the next thing she knew Holmes had grabbed two truncheons off of Lestrades men and used one to knock the gun from Catherine's hand and the other to knock her out, Nancy bent down and moved Robert slightly, he smiled and laughed as she turned him over,

' It really is a very clever invention Mr Holmes' Nancy stared at him completely confused and looked at Holmes, he smiled and pulled the corner of Roberts shirt down,

' Bullet-proof undergarment, I really shall have to think of a better name for it than that' Nancy smiled at him,

' How did you know?' her voice was quiet and shaky,

' Because I'm supposed to know' he smiled at her.


	25. Chapter 24

I'm sorry to say guys, that we have reached the end, I may sequel it but I need to think of a good plot first, please enjoy the last chapter of ghosts of the past, hope you like – Gimme shelter x

Chapter 24: The Bitter End

They all sat in Mrs Hudson's house, Nancy was still trying to absorb all the information, and she looked at Holmes;

' You still haven't explained to me how you knew?'

' It's a long story'

' Well I'm not going anywhere'

' Fine, when we got back her and you were upstairs I received a visit from Roberts father, he explained the whole story to me and told me that Robert was waiting for you, fairly certain that you would go to your old family home as soon as you heard about the murders, I decided it would be best to let you and let Robert tell you the whole story, when you left I contacted Roberts father and the two of us went to Catherine's house, both certain that she was behind the murders, when we got there and saw the house empty we knew we were right and with Watson, Lestrade and his men we entered the house and surrounded it and waited for you to come out'

' How did you know we would come out she could have just shot both of us then and there?'

' Because I know you and I knew you would draw her out of the house somehow'

' So how comes Robert got that bullet proof garment and I didn't?'

' Because I knew she'd shoot him first, in her eyes he'd wronged her more than you'

' What if she had shot me first?' Nancy smirked at him and Holmes for the first time appeared lost for words before muttering,

' Don't say that'

The night dragged on slowly as both she and Robert were questioned and gave statements to Lestrade, it was dawn when they left, Robert and his father both saying they would come back in the afternoon so Nancy could rest. Nancy walked slowly upstairs, she felt exhausted, she entered Holmes' room and sank onto the bed, too tired to remove her clothes or shoes, Holmes came in moments later and stared at her before leaning down and removing her shoes and stockings, he ran his hand up her leg before he started to unlace her dress, she sat up unwillingly and let him remove her clothes, she was too tired to care, but the second his lips began to softly kiss her shoulder she began to wake up, he trailed kisses along her shoulder to her neck and only stopped once to pull his shirt over his head. They lay together in bed, tangled in the sheets, Holmes was still panting as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, she liked these moments after they'd made love and it felt like they were the only two people that existed. They slept in that position, Nancy woke first and got up quietly to allow him to sleep, she crossed the room and picked his robe up off his untidy desk, she looked at all the newspaper cuttings underneath, all of them mentioned various crimes, usually involving an elderly man reporting his lover missing as well as valuable items, she skimmed through them all and when she reached the bottom she found a photo frame turned over so the picture could not be seen, she lifted it and looked as a beautiful woman stared back at her, under the frame was a letter, she knew it was wrong of her to read his personal correspondences but she couldn't resist, the letter was from a woman named Irene, who Nancy assumed was the woman referred to in all the newspaper cutting and the woman in the photo, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she read the letter, this Irene woman wanted to meet with Sherlock at their old hotel room, Nancy bit her lip, feeling as though she'd just been punched in the stomach. She left Sherlock sleeping and went into her old room, she rifled through the wardrobe and dressed in a deep plum coloured dress and walked downstairs silently. She reached the kitchen and found Robert and his father talking with Mrs Hudson,

' Nancy did you get some sleep?' Robert still held concern in his eyes as he spoke,

' Yes I did thank you'

' I should introduce you both properly Nancy this is my father Lord Alfred Burton, father Nancy' Lord Burton surveyed Nancy with a warm smile, and took her hand,

' So you're the one I've been hearing all about, very beautiful and equally smart judging by last night' Nancy smiled shyly,

' You are too kind Lord Burton'

' Oh please dear call me Alfie' Nancy smirked, he was a kind man she could see that already,

' Ok then Alfie' he laughed happily and clapped his hands together,

' Oh I like you already, ask her Robert?'

' Ask me what?'

' Father and I are planning to journey to America and travel around a bit, we wondered if you would like to join us?'

' Well it sounds wonderful' she still had that sinking feeling in her stomach, was Holmes still seeing that Irene woman, she obviously meant something to him for him to keep tabs on her like that, if she was back would Holmes leave Nancy for her?

' How long will it be for?'

' As long as my old heart will let me' Alfie smiled ' so will you come with us?'

' Go you'd be a fool not to, how many opportunities will you get to see the world?' Mrs Hudson cut in,

' Please Nancy I've missed your entire life, that makes me the worlds worst older brother, let me make it up to you by showing you the world?' Nancy thought back to all the stories Styck had told her about his travels,

' I'll come on one condition?'

' Anything' Alfie answered immediately,

' You have to let me bring Alice'

' Who's Alice?' he looked at Robert confused,

' The young girl you saved from the work house I believe' Robert said looking at Nancy who looked immediately confused that he knew that,

' Dr Watson told me' he said anticipating her next question,

' More the merrier I say' Alfie said happily

' Well the ship leaves tonight, so I shall send our fastest coach to fetch Alice'

' There's no need sir' Mrs Hudson cut in again ' they're all on their way Nancy I telegrammed them last night I hope you don't mind?'

' Not at all, I'm so glad they're coming'.

Nancy watched the clock, a few hours later they arrived, Holmes had awoken and instantly gone out without a word to anyone, Nancy became angrier, she knew where he was going and who he was meeting. She talked the whole trip over with her aunt and uncle before telling Alice, they were happy for both of them to go and when Alice was told she was ecstatic. Nancy packed her belongings and said her goodbyes to everyone, Watson was at the house with Mary, she said goodbye to them,

' Do you want me to give him a message?' Watson asked her

' No I'm sure he'll be fine with Irene to comfort him' she knew she sounded bitter but she didn't care, Watson lowered his head and nodded understandingly, the whole coach ride to the docks she thought of nothing but Holmes, who would be enjoying himself with Irene right now and she had to bite her lip to stop herself crying, could she really have been wrong about him the whole time? They boarded the ship and Nancy settled Alice in the room, she had had a long day of travelling and needed to rest, Nancy stood on deck gazing at the stars and finally allowing a few tears to fall, as the ship departed from the dock and watched London begin to fade away into the fog, though as they left she could have sworn she saw the silhouette of a man on the docks watching the ship leave?


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys,

Thank you for your patience I know I've kept you waiting a while, but good news (well I hope you see it as good news) a sequel to ghosts of the past is coming soon…quite possibly very soon .

X gimme shelter X


End file.
